Nine tails white fox
by Fikushon sakka
Summary: Di sebuah desa yang memiliki hutan beraura menyeramkan sehingga penduduk desa pun mengisolasikan hutan tersebut hingga terbengkalai. Setiap orang mempunyai sejarah yang panjang dalam keluarganya, sejarah itu perlahan terbuka seperti layaknya halaman buku, perlahan seperti lembaran-lembaran buku yang membuat kisah menegangkan serta mendebarkan bagi mereka.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U dan Hinata H**

 **Rating: T+ sampai M**

 **Genre :Mistery/Supranatural/Drama/Adventure/Romance**

 **Warning:** **OOC mendewa, ABAL, ABSURD, ANEH, OOT(OUT OF TOPIC), TYPO BANYAK, mungkin akan membuat anda merasa serangan jantung, Hipertensi naik-turun, kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdnya sang author GAJE dan terserang virus memabukan, muntah-muntah, diare, pokoknya eneg (mual), dan semacamnya**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Prolog

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto memindahkan kursinya menghadap kebelakang

"Hm?" Sasuke tetap membaca buku dalam diamnya

"Kau pernah dengar tentang legenda _Fox Ninetails?_ " Naruto menyeruput lagi minuman sari buah kotak itu "Kudengar sosok itu benar-benar nyata!"

"Hmm.." gumam Sasuke yang tetap membaca buku pelajarannya

"Di sebuah kota yang tidak kecil ataupun tidak besar, di sana terdapat gunung yang orang-orang hindari, katanya disekitar gunung itu terdapat hutan yang cukup lebat dan dilindungi sekaligus terlarang. Banyak orang-orang desa yang mengatakan bahwa hutan itu memiliki suasana yang suram dan rumornya ada seorang penduduk desa itu memasukinya, orang tersebut tidak kembali Sasuke! Bukankah itu menyeramkan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan seram sembari menyeruput lagi minuman sari buah kotak itu.

"Hmm.." Sasuke mengangguk dan tetap membaca bukunya

"Orang yang telah memasuki hutan tersebut tidak kembali dan ditemukan jasadnya seminggu setelah ia menghilang di hutan, kata pihak kepolisian mayatnya ditemukan terhanyut di sungai. Penduduk disana tidak ada yang berani ke hutan tersebut apalagi pada malam hari terdengar suara yang berbisik tentang roh, dan menangis serta menjerit kesakitan!" Naruto semakin bersemangat menceritakan kisah yang diberitakan oleh TV tadi pagi "Sasuke gimana menurutmu tentang hutan itu?" Naruto menatap Sasuke serius

Sasuke menutup bukunya dan melepaskan kacamatanya di meja lalu berkata "Aku tidak percaya dengan rumor itu dan soal mayat yang ditemukan di sungai itu memang misterius. Aku harap dapat melihat kejadian langsung di tempat perkaranya hmm.." Sasuke tampak berpikir lalu menepuk pundak Naruto

"Hey Naruto" dan Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan serius "Kau sudah belajar untuk ujian tengah semester, minggu depan loh!" Sasuke menggunakan kacamatanya kembali dan membenarkannya di wajah tampan itu.

"Ehh?!" teriak Naruto karena kaget ujian tengah semester sebentar lagi

" **Be-la-jar** lah" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pundak kanan Naruto dengan menekankan kata belajar serta mengejanya perlahan.

'TING-TONG-TING-TONG'

Suara lonceng sekolah berdenting dengan keras, siswa-siswi yang berada di sekolah berlarian dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Kelas 2-A

Kelas 2-A adalah kelas yang akan menjadi pusat dari seluruh cerita yang di bicarakan semua orang di sekolah, melalui kelas ini mereka mendapat cerita-cerita yang menarik serta menegangkan, selain kelas 2-A yang menjadi pusat perhatian para perempuan yang menganggumi seseorang di sana, seseorang itu adalah orang yang tampan, dingin, dan dari keluarga yang terpandang tidak lain ialah Sasuke Uchiha. Tidak kalah lagi dengan sahabatnya yang aktif, tampan dan dari keluarga yang terpandang tidak lain ialah Naruto Uzumaki. Banyak sejarah yang belum terungkap mengenai mereka, selain itu ada ketua kelas yang aktif dan bijaksana walaupun tampak malas yaitu Shikamaru Nara serta dua sahabatnya Chouji Akimichi dan Kiba Inuzuka sang penyayang anjing.

Untuk siswi perempuan yang menarik disini ialah Sakura Haruno dengan tipe aktif namun tak begitu pandai dalam pelajaran mipa, cantik, dan sebagai primadona sekolah yang telah membawa nama baik sekolah sebagai pemain tenis lapang terbaik di Jepang dan _partner_ nya ialah Ino Yamanaka sebagai pemain ganda putri yang cantik layaknya putri dari negeri seberang. Tidak kalah dengan pemain _single_ ialah Hinata Hyuga yang anggun lemah lembut dan pemain _single_ ke dua ialah Tenten seorang putri dari negeri China yang pindah ke Jepang karena urusan keluarga.

Kelas 2-B

Kelas 2-B adalah kelas yang mempunyai banyak hubungan dari seluruh cerita yang di bicarakan semua orang di sekolah, mereka berteman dengan siapapun dengan baik dan ramah. Neji ialah salah satu pesaing Sasuke dengan kepintaran yang tiada tanding dan Neji Hyuga sebagai sepupu Hinata yang tinggal bersama. Sai ialah teman dekat Sasuke saat mesih kecil, mereka bersepupu namun Sai lebih pintar dalam bidang seni. Shino Aburame ialah seorang penyarang binatang serangga sekaligus sahabat Kiba sedari kecil. Rock Lee ialah lelaki yang aktif dalam bidang olahraga beladiri. Gaara ialah siswa pindahan dari negeri seberang dengan rumor bahwa ia seorang yang nakal berserta Temari dan Kankuro yang menjadi teman dekat Gaara.

Begitu banyak kelas yang ada di sekolah ini dan banyak juga tersebar misteri sejarah dalam kehidupan para siswa-siswinya.

Memang benar yang dibicarakan Naruto, dahulu kala sekitar seribu tahun yang lalu di sebuah desa yang tidak kecil dan besar itu terdapat gunung dan hutan yang seram yang terdapat Roh gunung di dalam sebuah gunung berserta hutan tersebut terdapat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan bersejarah tetapi suatu waktu yang lalu menurut legenda mereka tinggal disana dan mereka disebut Serigala berekor sembilan, hutan yang terisolasi dan memiliki aura yang menyeramkan serta misteri sejarah dari beberapa orang yang ada disekolah tersebut, sekolah ini bernama _Academy of Japan_ di sebuah kota Tokyo, Jepang.

 **TBC  
(To be Countinue...)**

Catatan seorang penulis:

Fanfiction ini di buat semurni dan sebening-beningnya air mineral dengan asli pemikiran dan imajinasi seorang penulis, jika terdapat kata-kata atau kalimat yang sama persis, bahwa itu tidak disengaja karena saya pun tidak mengetahuinya. Saya akan menyantumkan nama atau pemilik yang memberikan informasi sebagai referensi sebagai contohnya referensi yang berada di internet untuk informasi wawasan saya lebih luas. Untuk itu saya berterimakasih kepada pembaca yang telah membaca fanfiction saya. Kelemahan saya adalah penulisan EYD yang baik dan benar maka dari itu mohon dimaklumi dan dimaafkan atas kekurangannya serta Typo yang bertebaran. Hargai lah penulis, dan tegurlah jika saya mempunyai kesahalahan atas penulisan, terimakasih dan mohon kerja samanya. Gambar bukan milik saya.


	2. Anemia

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U dan Hinata H**

 **Rating: T+ sampai M**

 **Genre :Mistery/Supranatural/Drama/Adventure/Romance**

 **Warning: OOC mendewa, ABAL, ABSURD, ANEH, OOT(OUT OF TOPIC), TYPO BANYAK, mungkin akan membuat anda merasa serangan jantung, Hipertensi naik-turun, kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdnya sang author GAJE dan terserang virus memabukan, muntah-muntah, diare, pokoknya eneg (mual), dan semacamnya**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **Anemia**

'TING-TONG-TING-TONG'

Suara lonceng kembali berdenting dengan keras, tanda masuk sekolah jam pertama. Seorang guru yang bertugas sebagai guru keamanan berserta siswa OSIS dewan keamanan yang menjaga gerbang bersiap untuk menutup gerbang utama sekolah dalam waktu lima belas detik lagi setelah lonceng berhenti berbunyi.

"AYO CEPAT MASUK!" teriak guru keamanan sekolah ini, siswa-siswi pun berlarian

"Hey Shino!" panggil guru itu kepada Shino Aburame

"Siap pak Gay!" Shino mendorong gerbang utama

"AAARRGGH! TUNGGU!" deru nafas Naruto yang mengayuh sepedahnya dengan cepat, dan guru Gay pun menyengir senang.

"Sekarang Shino!" teriak guru Gay kepada Shino, tanpa aba-aba pun Shino mendorong gerbang utama itu lebih kuat dan bertenaga sehingga gerbang utama itu tertutup rapat.

"TIDAK!" para siswa-siswi yang terlambat itu pun merasa tertunduk lemas, bukan karena mereka kurang energi atau kurang makan, mereka lemas karena yang menjaga hari ini ialah guru Gay. Guru Gay yang selalu menghukum siswa maupun siswinya yang terlambat sampai puas dan menyesali perbuatan keterlambatan yang dilakakukan oleh siswa-siswi tersebut.

Shino membuka pintu gerbang itu sedikit hingga perorangan bisa masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah dan menghadap guru Gay.

"Baiklah semuanya berbaris!" suaranya yang tegas dan keras memang khas guru Gay sedangkan Shino Aburame mencatat nama-nama yang terlambat pada hari ini dan memberikannya kepada guru Gay.

"Ino Yamanaka!" panggil guru Gay dan membuat perempuan itu terlonjak kaget "Ya pak!" Ino Yamanaka menganggkat tangannya

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" guru Gay menanyakan alasan pada siswinya

"Siap pak! Terlambat bangun pagi." Ino Yamanaka merasa khawatir dengan hukumannya

"Sebaiknya jangan terlmabat lagi! _Push up_ sepuluh kali dan kembali lah ke kelas!" ujar guru Gay dengan suara yang tegas dan keras itu, sedangkan Ino Yamanaka melakukan _push up_ sepuluh kali dan pergi meninggalkan halaman depan ini menuju kelasnya.

"Baiklah selanjutnya Kiba! Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya guru Gay itu

"Saya tidak bisa bangun karena anjingku menindihku pak!" alasan yang seperti ini membuat guru Gay senang menghukum siswanya yang melanggar aturan

"Alasan macam apa itu?!" guru Gay berteriak "Kiba, potonglah rumput liar yang ada di halaman depan ini!"

"Siap dimengerti pak!" lalu Kiba pergi memotong rumput liar yang berada di halaman depan yang cukup banyak dan melelahkan.

"Ah rupanya kau lagi Naruto Uzumaki!" teriak guru Gay "Sudah ketiga kalinya terlambat! Ada apa?" suara guru Gay semakin keras dan tegas

"Seperti biasanya pak!" jawab Naruto yang membuat guru Gay geram

"JAWABAN MACAM APA!" guru Gay meledak karena geram akan jawaban Naruto yang konyol "Hah! Baiklah, kau bantulah anggota OSIS Lingkungan itu di gudang sampai selesai. Naruto Uzumaki dapat dimengerti?!" guru Gay itu membuat keputusan yang bijak karena anak didik harus diberi hukuman yang sesuai.

"Dimengerti pak!" Naruto berdiri tegak dan langsung berlari menuju gudang sekolah

"Shino, sebaiknya kau awasi dia." guru Gay menunjuk Naruto dan Shino mengangguk setelahnya mengikuti Naruto dari belakang sedangkan guru Gay mengawasi Kiba yang memotong rumput liar di halaman belakang.

Shino Aburame anggota OSIS bagian keamanan mendapatkan tugas menjaga Naruto yang sedang membantu anggota OSIS lingkungan lainnya, sekaligus memantau kegiatan tersebut. Karena lusa adalah hari penting untuk merayakan hari lingkungan untuk menjaga kebersihan dan keindahan di setiap sekolah Jepang, banyak anggota OSIS serta para siswa dan siswi di sini akan sibuk setelah selesai jam akhir sekolah.

"Shino!" panggil seseorang yang bernama Deidara

"Oh _senpai!"_ Shino menunduk sedikit memberi hormat kepada ketua OSIS lingkungan serta sebagai kakak kelasnya

"Untuk hari ini kita dapat tanaman yang masih muda untuk di tanam. Bagaimana kalau halaman belakang sekolah?" Deidara menanyakan pendapat ini kepada Shino

" _Senpai_ bukankah disana tempat tenis lapangan?" Shino heran dengan ide tanam menanam Deidara itu

"Yah-yah aku tahu, tapi disana terlihat gersang sekali. Menanam pohon di dekat lapangan tenis bukankah lebih terlihat hijau?" Deidara senang berdebat dengan Shino sebagai _kouhei_ nya

Shino memijat pelipisnya pelan karena memang pusing berbicara dengan _senpai_ nya ini "Yah.." akhirnya Shino menyetujuinya "Tapi jangan lupa buat laporannya dan serahkan padaku _senpai."_

" _By the way,_ kau ada keperluan apa disini Shino?" Deidara yang penasaran Shino yang mengawasi langsung pekerjaan disini

"Karena bocah nanas itu." Shino menunjuk seseorang yang sedang membantu membersihkan gudang

"Eh?!" Deidara tampak kaget dengan sebutan bocah nanas itu

"Maksud ku Naruto." ujar Shino "Dan menghabiskan waktu pelajaran jam pertamaku ini, yah sial!" gumam Shino

"Oh.. Naruto hahaha!" Deidara tertawa mendengar gumaman Shino dan menepuk-tepuk bahu belakang Shino cukup keras

" _Senpai!_ " Shino menatap Deidara dengan dingin

"Apa?" Deidara menghentikan tertawanya dan berkata "Bukankah itu sudah tugas mu Shino.." Deidara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kemudian pergi menjauh dari sembari melambaikan tangannya keatas tanpa melihat kearah Shino "Tugas menungguku." ah betapa anehnya sekarang muka Shino sekarang melihat _senpai_ yang berbeda dari _senpai_ lainnya

.

.

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

.

.

Sekolah yang bernamakan _Academy of Japan_ ini cukup populer di kalangan anak remaja, karena bisa dibilang peringkat prestasinya yang tinggi dari bidang olahraga dan akademik. Dalam akademik perserta atau siswa yang selalu menonjol hingga tingkat internasional ialah Sasuke Uchiha dan Neji Hyuga yang saling memperebutkan posisi urutan pertama _ranking_ sesekolah dan seangkatan, oleh karena itu mereka tidak heran sering bertengkar dan menimbulkan kebisingan luar biasa di koridor sekolah antara kelas 2-A dan kelas 2-B hingga keributan mereka menimbulkan pertengkaran yang tak dapat dihentikan karena saling beradu mulut dan akhirnya diberhentikan paksa oleh guru keamanan tidak lain guru Gay yang selalu menjaga keamanan sekolah serta siswa-siswinya.

" _Nii-san,_ hentikan Sasuke _-kun!_ " Hinata kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke terhadap sepupunya Neji, tentu saja Hinata kaget karena Hinata yang keluar dari kelas yang berinisiatif menghentikan keributan di koridor itu. Hinata menghentikan gerakan pukulan Sasuke dengan melindungi Neji yang dibekang Hinata.

"Minggir Hinata!" Sasuke membentak namun Hinata bergeming dari posisinya

"Hinata minggirlah." ujar Neji pada Hinata

"Tidak, kumohon kalian jangan bertengkar seperti ini!" Hinata tiba-tiba saja berteriak kencang dan membuat seluruh kelas 2-A dan kelas 2-B keluar dari kelasnya

Tiga orang yang membuat keributan itu dikerubungi oleh banyak siswa-siswi kelas dua sehingga membuat seorang siswi memanggil guru Gay yang berada di ruang guru.

"Cih!" Sasuke berdecih dan menurunkan tangan kanannya

"Hah! Dasar orang kasar." Neji Hyuga kembali berulah pada mulutnya yang usil itu

"Apa kau Sadako?!" Sasuke merasa kesal yang kembali hampir memukul Neji namun dihalangi oleh Hinata. Tak lama kemudian guru Gay datang pada tepat waktu.

"HEI SASUKE!" bentak sang guru Gay yang selalu sibuk dengan urusannya "NEJI KAU JUGA!"

Mendengar suara bentakan guru Gay itu menghentikan perkelahian kecil antara Sasuke dan Neji namun mereka tetap saling menatap tajam nan dingin.

"Jam pelajaran telah dimulai. Pergi kalian ke kelas masing-masing!" guru Gay geram melihat mereka berdua sering sekali membuat keributan di koridor sekolah dan untungnya mereka berdua masih punya akal geniusnya untuk menuruti perkataan sang guru keamanan sekaligus guru olahraga.

"Dan Hinata kemarilah." ujar guru Gay sembari menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk mendekat pada guru Gay itu

"Ya pak ada apa?" ujar Hinata pelan setelah jarak diantara mereka cukup dekat sebagai guru dan siswi

"Hinata, aku tahu kau bermaksud baik dengan melerai mereka tapi sebaiknya melaporakan padaku. Hinata kau kan seorang atlet tenis lapang _single_ yang mempunyai prestasi, bagaimana jika pergelangan atau kakimu terluka?!" guru Gay itu bersuara tegas "Tentu saja Kurenai _sensei_ pun tidak suka mendengarnya, jadi hati-hati lah. Sudah kembali ke kelasmu." guru Gay pun memijit pelipis kepalanya karena pusing dengan urusannya yang selalu atau hampir setiap hari melakukan pekerjaan berteriak dengan tegas dan ulah usil kedua kelas itu sehingga guru Gay pun binggung dibuatnya.

"Ada apa dengan kedua kelas itu." gumam guru Gay yang kembali menuju ruang guru di lantai bawah.

.

.

Di dalam kelas 2-A dan kelas 2-B kembali tenang dan para siswa-siswinya kembali fokus pada pelajaran yang diterangkan guru di depan kelas.

" _Psst! Hinata."_ panggil Sakura yang bersebelahan dengan Hinata yang suara pelan saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

"Aku baru melihat Sasuke semarah itu, ada apa?" sepertinya Sakura penasaran dengan keusilan seorang Neji pada Sasuke.

"Oh.. Biasa mereka bertengkar, aku lelah melihatnya Sakura.." Hinata menghela nafas dan Sakura yang melihat itu memberikan Hinata sebuah permen coklat di meja Hinata.

"Terimakasih Sakura." Hinata mengantongi permen coklat itu di saku roknya dan Sakura hanya mengedipkan satu matanya lalu kembali fokus mengikuti pelajaran matematika.

Hinata melirik kesamping ujung yang berada di dekat kaca jendala itu, seseorang yang menatap keluar jendela dengan wajah kesalnya dan tidak memperhatikan guru yang berada di depan kelas. Hinata tidak mengerti jalan pikir para laki-laki, selalu saja membuat Hinata terperangkap dengan pertengakaran mereka berdua entah dari sudut pandang manapun, kenapa selalu saja ada yang mengungkit-ungkit nama Hinata dalam pertengkaran mereka?! Hinata tak mengerti, bahkan Hinatapun tidak begitu dekat dengan Sasuke, sungguh membinggungkan.

Hinata Hyuga tampak mengantuk perlahan-lahan kedua matanya tertutup dan Hinata jatuh tertidur di meja belajarnya tanpa tersadar akan penyakit kekurangan darahnya kembali kambuh.

Sakura yang duduk dekat di sebelah Hinata tampak khawatir dan menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya kemudian mengangkat tangan kepada guru Anko "Anko _sensei_ , sepertinya Hinata penyakit Anemianya kambuh."

"Sakura kau disini saja, biar seorang siswa saja yang membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Baiklah kau Sasuke." ujar Anko _sensei_ menunjuk Sasuke karena pelajaran matematika di kelas ini yang terbaik hanyalah dia dan yang lainnya perlu memperhatikan mata pelajaran matematika ini, jika dilihat dari hasil ujian harian membuat sang guru Anko kecewa dan menghela nafas, hampir semua siswa siswinya dibawah rata-rata nilai walaupun ada beberapa yang melampauinya.

"Baik _sensei."_ ujar Sasuke sembari memasang kacamatanya kemudian berdiri melangkah menuju kursi Hinata yang diujung barisannya lalu mengangkat badan Hinata perlahan dan hati-hati mengangkatnya seperti _bridal style_ dan helai-helai rambut hitam Hinata berjatuhan menjulang panjang dengan lembutnya dan poni Hinata yang sudah panjang hampir menutupi kedua matanya namun Sasuke merapihkan rambut Hinata agar ia merasanya nyaman saat mengangkatnya menuju ruang kesehatan.

Saat koridor sepi Sasuke hampir tiba di ruang kesehatan Sasuke bergumam " _Hinata, you'll be awaken soon."_ sembari berjalan lurus tanpa menatap Hinata yang berada di lengannya itu

' _Tuan Uchiha semoga harimu menyenangkan'_ ujar makhluk tak kasat mata kepada Sasuke dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman oh tidak sepertinya seringaian, senyuman miring. Siapapun itu tidak ada orang yang mengetahuinya kecuali seorang Uchiha.

Tanpa mengetuk Sasuke berkata dengan suara keras hingga _sensei_ yang bertugas di ruang kesehatan mendengarnya "Kakashi _sensei!_ Hinata Hyuga anemia lagi!"

Kakashi _sensei_ yang mendengarnya langsung membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dan membantu Sasuke mempersiapkan peralatan kesehatan lalu Sasuke masuk ruangan kesehatan membaringkan Hinata di ranjang dengan hati-hati. Kakashi _sensei_ yang memakai maskernya lalu memeriksa keadaan Hinata dan memberinya infus serta penambah darah.

" _Sensei,_ mungkinkah ini awal kebangkitannya?" Sasuke bertanya namun tetap menatap Hinata yang berbaring di kasur dengan lemahnya.

"Kau benar Sasuke, apa keluaganya mengetahui ini?" ujar guru Kakashi

"Seharusnya _sensei."_ Sasuke mengangguk

" _Sensei_ hanya lah penjaga _Kitsune._ " ujar Kakashi sembari berdiri ia berkata "Tapi kau memang _Kitsune."_ Kakashi _sensei_ menatap Sasuke

"Tolong jaga sebentar Hinata, aku akan segera kembali." lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang berada di ruang kesehatan

Sasuke mengela nafas lega, setidaknya identitas Sasuke tidak tersebar luas lalu Sasuke melirik lagi tubuh Hinata yang lemah itu dan bergumam pada makhuk tak kasat mata itu _"Kon, akankah badannya mampu menahan itu?"_ seperti biasanya Sasuke tampak berpikir dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya _"Mungkin Kon?!"_ Sasuke berhenti berpikir dan menuju kasur sebelah tepat disebelah Hinata, hanya saja diantara mereka dihalangi oleh gorden lebar dan tinggi itu hingga lantai.

"Sebaiknya keluarga Hyuga mengetahui ini."gumam Sasuke, tak lama setelah itu Sasuke ikut tertidur dalam ruang kesehatan.

.

.

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

.

.

Istirahat sekolah telah dimulai sejak tiga menit yang lalu, di kelas 2-A terjadi kembali keributan yang tak tertahankan.

"Hei hei kawan-kawan, aku ada ide bagus untuk merayakan lingkungan bersih ini!" Naruto yang bersemangat mengumumkan ide pemikirannya

"Naruto, apa ide bagus mu itu?" ujar para siswa yang tertarik dengan ide Naruto yang biasanya heboh sampai seluruh lingkungan sekolah _Academy of Japan_ tahun lalu

"Ayo kita berkreasi membuat gambar lingkungan sehat di tembok belakang sekolah!" Naruto bersemangat seperti biasanya

"Naruto, ide mu memang unik tapi aku gak mau melakukan hal yang dilarang aturan sekolah!" ujar Shikamaru sebagai ketua kelas

"Ayo kita lakukan Naruto!" jawab siswa-siswa lainnya

"Tidak! Shikamaru ada benarnya." ujar Ino Yamanaka menghalangi pintu keluar kelas

"Tenang Shikamaru! Aku sudah mendapatkan izin bahkan ini perintah dari ketua lingkungan OSIS _Academy of Japan_ " Naruto menyengir senang dan menunjukan surat pemberitahuan itu kepada seluruh tamannya melalui pemasangan poster di mading kelas.

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana sekarang kawan!" ujar Naruto memprovokasi suasana kelas 2-A menjadi gaduh dan bersemangat

sedangkan para gadis tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan tersebut

"Mau gimana lagi Ino." Sakura berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Ino yang berada di dekat pintu keluar kelas

"EEEHHH?!" teriak seorang perempuan beraksen Tiongkok itu berdiri kaget menatap layar ponselnya

"Ada apa Tenten?!" ujar Sakura dan Ino hampir bersamaan lalu menghampiri Tenten

"Musim panas ini kita harus daftar!" Tenten bersemangat menatap Sakura dan Ino

"Apa maksudnya Sakura?" Ino berbisik di telinga Sakura yang tak mengerti maksud Tenten lalu Sakura hanya mengelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti

"Tentu saja pertandingan tenis lapang!"

"EEEHHH?!" Ino kaget mendengarnya "Bukankah diadakan musim semi nanti?" lalu Tenten mengerakan jari telunjuknya perlahan"Ti-dak" dan mengeja kata tidak

"Tenanglah Ino, aku sudah mendengar beritanya melalu Kurenai _sensei_ kemarin." ujar Sakura

"Benar! Kita tidak akan menyerah dengan Tiongkok mulai sekarang!" ujar Tenten bersemangat

"Eh.. Tunggu dulu Tenten, bukankah kau juga dari Tiongkok." ujar Sakura yang kadang binggung dengan perkataan Tenten

"Yap!" ujar Tenten sembari menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Baiklah Sakura, mari kita kalahkan Tiongkok!" ujar Ino Yamanaka yang terbawa suasana bersemangat sembari mengenggam kedua tangan Sakura erat dan mata yang berapi-api

"Kau mau mencoba _single_ Ino, Sakura?" tanya Tenten "Soalnya aku ingin mencoba _double_ bersama Hinata"

"Ohh! Tidak, tidak." Ino langsung menolak "Kami adalah _angle team."_ ujar Ino Yamanaka sembari mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang di ikat _ponytail_

"Cih, sombong!" Tenten mengeluarkan lidahnya pada Ino

"Sudahlah _guys_ , kita ke kantin yuk!" ajak Sakura pada Ino dan Tenten

"Kau benar Sakura, aku lapar sekali." rajuk Ino yang sekarang mengelayuti tangan kanan Sakura

"Ah.. kau terlihat manja Ino." Tenten yang melihat Ino seperti itu merasa aneh

Mereka bertiga terlihat bahagis hari ini, namun saat di kantin sekolah lah membuat mereka seperti para model yang bertemu _fans_ nya, lihat saja bentuk badan mereka bagaikan boneka berjalan yang indah di pandang, kaum laki-laki pun tak sanggup menutup matanya dan mendapat kesempatan melihat primadona sekolah yang biasa mereka tunggu-tunggu setiap saat, bukan hanya para _senpai_ bahkan para _kouhei_ pun menganggumi atlet putri tenis lapang.

"Sakura _senpai_ silahkan duduk di sini." para _kouhei_ mempersilahkan tempat duduk seperti biasanya

"Ahaha.. Terimakasih.." Sakura merasa kurang nyaman dengan tindakan mereka setiap saat ke kantin

"Ibu pesan seperti biasanya!" Ino bersuara keras dan cukup di dengar oleh ibu kantin yang telah menjadi langganan mereka

"Maaf bu, Ino kau tidak sopan!" Tenten menunduk memberi hormat setelahnya mencubit Ino yang sedang berdiri itu

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa dek! Pesanan akan diantarkan!" ujar ibu kantin yang bersemangat

Sebelum ucapan ibu kantin itu selesai Ino langsung duduk dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku roknya

"Ngomong-ngomong, akhir-akhir ini ada berita yang cukup menyeramkan tentang tubuh korban yang ditemukan di sungai dua hari yang lalu saat malam." ujar Ino yang memegang ponsel itu sembari membaca berita

"Hmm...Ah! Bukankah itu orang yang sama." ujar Tenten tiba-tiba melihat gambar dalam berita di ponsel Ino

"Yah kau benar Tenten.. Memang kasus yang aneh, apalagi kata pihak kepolisian ada terdapat luka seperti cakaran di seluruh badannya." ujar Ino yang membacakan berita itu

"Pasti sangat menyakitkan.." lirih Tenten yang membayangkan korban tersebut sedangkan Sakura dan Ino mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Tenten

"Aku tak begitu yakin tapi dia orang yang sama saat memasuki hutan terlarang itu." ujar Sakura

"Eh? Jadi benar dia masuk hutan menyeramkan itu." ujar Ino yang penasaran

"Mungkin?" ujar Sakura lalu menganggkat bahunya

Tak lama setelah mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai berita yang ada di ponsel Ino, ibu kantin datang menghampiri mereka dan menyerahkan pesanan yang mereka minta sebelumnya.

" _Itadakimasu!"_ ujar mereka bertiga hampir bersamaan, Sakura dan Ino menyeruput mienya ' _slurp..slurp..slurp'_ sebagai bunyi khas yang dihasilkan saat menyantap makanan atau minuman ini dianggap sebagai tindakan kurang sopan namun jika di Jepang tata cara makan ini justru sangat direkomendasikan. _Tabel manner_ orang jepang perlu diperhatikan saat itu Ino dan Sakura ketika menyuapkan nasi menggunakan sumpit mereka sembari memegang mangkuk ini untuk menhindari kemungkinan nasi terjatuh dan tentu saja jangan pernah menancapkan sumpit secara vertikal karena hal ini hanya dilakukan ketika mempersembahkan makanan untuk orang yang telah meninggal.

Sakura dan Ino menghabiskan makanannya dan mengucapkan " _Gouchisou-sama!"_ yang artinya terimakasih atas makanannya ketika hidangan telah habis

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Hinata sekarang ya?" ujar Ino

"Aku sering melihat Sasuke yang menjaganya saat anemia minggu lalu." ujar Tenten "Sebenarnya mereka sudah berpacaran?" tanya Tenten yang penasaran

"Hahaha apa?" Ino terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan Tenten "Mereka bahkan tidak pernah terlihat dekat sejak kecil" lanjut Ino

"Hmm.. Ya kau benar Ino, bahkan sedari kecil mereka selalu bertengkar." ujar Sakura

"Bagaimana kau tau? Kita sudah _grow up_ " ujar Tenten

"Jangan-jangan.." ujar Sakura yang membuat suasana menjadi penasaran sehingga Tenten dan Ino memasang kuping sebaik-baiknya

"Hinata punya rahasia?" lanjut Sakura

"Haaahh.." Tenten dan Ino menghela nafas kecewa

" _Oh hello Sakura my friend. Hinata have a secret? Seriously!"_ ujar Tenten sembari mengibaskan pergelangan tangannya

"Tapi Tenten, kau ingat saat kejadian Hinata pingsan? Waktu pelatihan tenis lapang" ujar Ino yang mulai serius

"Memang ada apa Ino dengan Hinata?" ujar Sakura sedangkan Tenten hanya mengangguk

"Tubuhnya terlihat pucat—" sebelum Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sakura memotongnya "Itu sudah efek dari anemia bodoh!" Sakura membanting meja pelan namun terdengar oleh mereka bertiga

"Cih! Siapa yang lebih bodoh pelajaran mipa?" ujar Ino lalu cemberut dan menylangkan keduatangannya di dada

"Kau menghinaku Ino? Dasar boneka" ujar Sakura yang menyeringai senang mengejek temannya

" _Stop it guys!_ " ujar Tenten melerai mereka sebelum keributan lebih besar dari ini

"Bukankah lebih baik kita menjenguk Hinata sekarang?" Tenten mengajak Sakura dan Ino lalu Tenten berdiri "Ayo kawan" sembari tersenyum

"Baiklah sebelum itu kita bayar makanan dulu." Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

.

.

Di saat Sakura, Ino dan Tenten berbincang-bincang. Di ruang kesehatan Hinata merasakan sakit luar biasa pada bagian punggung, Hinata berteriak kesakitan dan selama beberapa menit kemudian Hinata pingsan kembali sedangkan Kakashi _sensei_ belum kembali ke ruang kesehatan sehingga Sasuke yang menenangkan Hinata saat itu.

"AAAHHH!" tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dan melonjak bangun dari kasur lalu menyibak gorden yang menghalangi pandangannya

"Hinata!" Sasuke mengigit jari telunjuk hingga berdarah sedikit lalu memberikan setitik darah tersebut untuk Hinata di mulutnya

"Sasuke.." mata Hinata kembali normal dan matanya menjadi mengantuk lalu kembali tertidur pingsan.

 **TBC  
(To be Continued..)**

Catatan seorang penulis:

Tabel manner orang jepang dapat informasi dari wwwdotsabisakudotcomflashbudayaflashcara-makan-orang-jepang-yang-baikflash

Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya karena mulai sekarang saya akan sibuk di kehidupan nyata, mungkin fanfiction ini akan saya update lagi tetapi dalam waktu yang lama dan terimakasih untuk membacanya!

untuk balasan review, saya akan mengirimnya melalui private massaging


	3. Roh Pelayan Kon

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U dan Hinata H**

 **Rating: T+ sampai M**

 **Genre :Mistery/Supranatural/Drama/Adventure/Romance**

 **Warning: OOC mendewa, ABAL, ABSURD, ANEH, OOT(OUT OF TOPIC), TYPO BANYAK, mungkin akan membuat anda merasa serangan jantung, Hipertensi naik-turun, kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdnya sang author GAJE dan terserang virus memabukan, muntah-muntah, diare, pokoknya eneg (mual), dan semacamnya**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **Roh Pelayan Kon**

Musim panas memang menjadi salah satu _favorite_ anak-anak remaja seusianya. Mereka yang antusias, bersemangat, muda, dan penuh energi.

Masa remaja juga suatu periode transisi dari masa awal anak-anak hingga masa awal dewasa bermula pada perubahan fisik yang cepat, pertambahan berat dan tinggi badan yang dramatis, perubahan bentuk tubuh dan perkembangan karakteristik seksual seperti pembesaran pada dada, perkembangan pinggang dan kumis serta dalam suaranya. Pada perkembangan ini, pencapaian kemandirian dan identitas sangat menonjol dan semakin banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar keluarga.

Musim panas juga banyak siswa-siswi yang berkeringat, setelah adanya pengumuman tentang perlombaan olahraga tingkat _prefekture_ di Jepang dan akan di perlombakan kembali pada akhir musim panas tentang perlombaan olahraga tingkat nasional di Jepang serta untuk perserta yang lolos pada tingkat nasional akan melangkah ke tingkat internasional untuk mewakili Jepang pada musim semi mendatang.

Untuk itu lah sebagai atlet tenis lapangan Sakura Haruno, dan Ino Yamanaka kembali beraksi dengan _double team_ nya, Tenten dan Hinata Hyuga sebagai pemain _single_ putri. Sakura sebagai ketua tenis lapang memiliki wewenang untuk menentukan pemain terbaik yang ada di sekolah _academy of Japan_ ini. Mereka adalah pemain tetap untuk pertandingan nanti, maka dari itu Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten menjenguk Hinata yang berada di ruang kesehatan.

'CLEK' suara khas bunyi pintu ruang kesehatan itu terbuka

"Hinata kami datang!" ujar Ino Yamanaka setengah dengan suara kerasnya

"Permisi Kakashi _sensei"_ ujar Sakura Haruno yang hati-hati saat masuk ruang kesehatan

"Permisi.." ujar Tenten pelan

Mereka bertiga langsung mendekati Hinata Hyuga yang sedang terbaring lemas di ranjang itu, infusnya dan kantung darah masih terpasang di samping Hinata.

"Hinata semoga kau lekas sembuh." lirih Tenten yang kasihan melihat keadaan teman baiknya

"Apakah Hinata punya penyakit anemia separah ini?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang berbisik di telinganya

"Kau bodoh Sakura! Anemia seharusnya tidak separah ini" ujar Ino Yamanaka dengan tegas

"Cih! Tak usah menambahi kata bodoh mu boneka Anabelle." gumam Sakura yang kesal karena Ino selalu saja mengejek nilai mipa

"Kawan, menurut kalian apakah Hinata direkomendasikan sebagai pemain tetap musim ini?" tanya Sakura pada kedua temannya "Jika anemia Hinata mulai kambuh lagi, aku tak berani membayangkan kondisi fisiknya untuk bermain tenis" lanjut Sakura

"Kita coba saja daftarkan saja musim ini Sakura." ujar Tenten

"Hey Sakura, kau ingat sewaktu Hinata begitu antusias menceritakan pengalamannya saat tanding melawan Tiongkok?" kali ini Ino Yamanaka mengingatkan kejadian musim lalu "Sepertinya Hinata sangat menyukai tenis lapang" lalu Ino mengangguk

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai jika Hinata akan terluka." lirih Sakura Haruno sembari menatap keadaan Hinata saat ini

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Sakura." Tenten menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Sakura

"Lebih baik kita nanti tanyakan saja kepada Hinatanya langsung." ujar Sakura membuat kesimpulan

"Kuharap Hinata akan ikut perlombaan." ujar Ino lalu mereka bertiga kembali ke kelas dan sebelumnya mereka memberi hormat terlebih dahulu kepada Kakashi _sensei_ yang bertugas pada hari ini

.

.

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

.

.

Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu suara lonceng berbunyi, jam pelajaran ini memakan waktu yang cukup lama sampai saatnya pulang sekolah tapi Hinata Hyuga harus bagun dari anemianya karena akan menjadi penyebaran rumor hubungan yang tidak pernah Hinata buat dengan seorang yang bahkan sering sekali bertengkar sejak kecil membuat kesalahpahaman yang tak ada ujungnya untuk diselesaikan secara lisan.

"Oi, oi tunggu Sasuke!" ujar Kakashi _sensei_ yang berusaha mengentikan perlakuan aneh Sasuke terhadap Hinata

"Uhh.. _Sensei.."_ Sasuke berhenti sejenak lalu melirik _sensei_ tak suka "Haa.." Sasuke menghela nafas

"Argk.. sebaiknya _sensei_ akan pergi keluar lagi." Kakashi _sensei_ yang melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke, Kakashi _sensei_ langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang kesehatan lagi

" _Ko_ _n, memberikan sari darahku berlebihan ya?"_ Sasuke bertanya pada roh yang disebut Kon itu sebagai pelayannya Sasuke

" _Tentu saja tuan Uchiha."_ Kon menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke lalu Kon senang sekali mengelilingi tubuh tuannya

" _Sepertinya aku membuat kesalahan hmm.."_ Sasuke tampak berpikir

" _Tuan, kisu dapat mengobatinya."_ Kon membantu Sasuke saat serius berpikir

"Eh.." Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Kon, sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Sasuke sendiri yang membuat masalah dengan tubuh Hinata yang memberinya darah, pasti nanti setelah kebangkitan Hinata ada tanda merah di wajahnya. Tanda merah di wajah seorang _nine tails_ adalah tanda dimana mereka saling memiliki dengan kata lain Sasuke lah yang telah membuat ikatan perjanjian dengan Hinata sebelum waktunya.

"Apa yang telah kuperbuat.." Sasuke tertunduk lemas " _Otou-san_ pasti akan membunuhku." kali ini Sasuke semakin lemas sembari memijat pelipisnya karena membayangkan Fugaku memukuli Sasuke sebagai hukuman.

" _Tuan, tanda itu sekarang ini hanyalah bayangan."_ Kon selalu menjawab pertanyaan ketika tuannya sedang kebingunggan

" _Oh!"_ Sasuke merasa lega dengan jawaban Kon "Sebaiknya harus aku lakukan itu secepatnya." Sasuke meneguk air liurnya sendiri karena gugup, Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit mendekat pada Hinata hingga wajah mereka sangat dekat, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sembari menutup matanya perlahan namun pasti Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir Hinata yang ranum itu, setelahnya Sasuke membuka matanya dan langsung melepaskan kecupannya dengan cepat. Kini di wajahnya terdapat semburat merah.

" _Tuan Uchiha-sama kawaiina.."_ ujar Kon sang roh

" _Diam!"_ sembur Sasuke karena malu kemudian Sasuke pergi dari ruang kesehatan menuju ruang kelas walaupun pelajaran sudah dimulai sedari tadi, untuk menghindari jikalau Hinata terbangun nanti ia melihat Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya.

Hinata POV

Badan ku tidak bisa digerakan, bahkan mata serta indraku yang lain susah untuk digerakan sesuai keinginan otak _'Apa yang terjadi padaku oh kami-sama'_ tubuhku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada punggungku saat itu, aku merasakan bentuk tulangku berubah dan merasakan seperti adanya pertumbuhan yang tidak biasa. Saat dimana aku mencium bau harum seperti bunga, oh tidak! Lebih harum dari pada bunga... Aku merasakan aroma itu semakin mendekat dan semakin menyengat di hidungku tapi hanya sebentar saja, aroma ini aku menyukainya!

Aroma yang menyenangkan itu telah menyembuhkan ku dari penyakit aneh ini, setidaknya aku pernah sekali mendapatkan penyakit seperti ini, tepatnya minggu lalu, otak ku tak bisa bekerja sesuai yang aku inginkan, indraku serasa mati padahal aku sendiri masih sadar walau tersadar tanpa membuka mataku tapi kali ini terasa berbeda setelah aroma bunga itu datang, aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti benar apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar Hinata?" ujar Kakashi _sensei_ yang duduk seperti biasanya di tempat itu

" _Sensei_ , apa yang terjadi padaku?" aku menanyakannya pada Kakashi _sensei_ dan mencoba untuk duduk di kasur ini

"Kau anemia lagi Hinata." jawab Kakashi _sensei_ sembari memberikan minuman susu kotak

"Anemia.." aku mengambil susu kotak itu dari tangan _sensei_ lalu melihat tanganku terlihatlah infus disana "Aku di infus?" gumamku pelan

"Tunggu sebentar ya Hinata." Kakashi _sensei_ melepaskan infus itu di tanganku sedangkan aku hanya memperhatikannya saja

"Nah, sekarang kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu." ujar Kakashi _sensei_ sembari mengelus lembut kepalaku

Aku sekarang merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya, aku turun dari kasur itu dan berdiri memberi hormat pada _sensei_ "Terimakasih _sensei!"_ aku menunduk lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan kesehatan ini menuju ruang kelas

.

.

 _Sreet.._ suara khas pintu kelas terbuka

Orochimaru _sensei_ menatap ku karena aku terlambat memasuki kelasnya, aku menunduk memberi hormat kemudian duduk tepat di sebelah Sakura. Orochimaru _sensei_ kembali menjelaskan pelajaran biologinya sedangkan aku mengeluarkan buku pelajaran biologi dan mencatat hal yang penting.

Tiba-tiba Ino Yamanaka memberikan selembar kertas sobek kecil di mejaku, aku membacanya dalam hati _'Sudah sembuh?' 'Ayo kita daftar perlombaan tenis lapang lusa~'_ lalu aku membalasnya dengan menulis ' _Perlombaan diadakan musim panas ini?' 'Ini kan musim panas..'_ lalu memberikannya pada Ino. Dengan cepat Ino memberikan kertas itu padaku dan aku membacanya ' _Semangat Hinata! Kita balas Tiongkok musim semi depan'_ lalu aku menulis lagi ' _Pikirkan prefekture Tokyo dulu Ino-chan'_ aku memberikan kertas itu pada Ino

"Baiklah buka halaman xx dan kerjakan. Dikumpulkan besok pagi sebelum jam pertama dimulai. Sekian pelajaran biologi bapak." ujar Orochimaru _sensei_

"Berdiri." ujar Shikamaru Nara sebagai ketua kelas "Memberi salam."

"Terimakasih _sensei!"_ ujar seluruh siswa siswi kelas secara kompak lalu menunduk memberi hormat lalu _sensei_ pun menunduk setelahnya _sensei_ keluar dari kelas

Kelas 2-A itu kembali ribut hampir setiap hari siswa dan siswi disini menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolahnya untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang ada di sekolah. Aku bersama ketiga temanku Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, dan Tenten berlatih tenis lapang.

"Hinata!" Tenten bangkit dari kursinya lalu berlari kecil memelukku "Syukurlah kau telah sehat" ujar Tenten

"Kau selalu membuatku iri Hinata" Ino Yamanaka menyenggol tubuhku pelan "Apa ada kejadian menarik di ruang kesehatan?" Ino bertanya namun wajahnya tersenyum-senyum senang

"Sasuke pasti menjagamu lagi, sampai-sampai dia tertidur loh di kasur sebelahmu, aku melihatnya." ujar Sakura

"Tidak mungkin." lalu aku melirik Sasuke yang sedang membersihkan papan tulis, dalam diam aku sebenarnya ingin menanyakan sesuatu hal pada Sasuke namun waktunya tidak tepat, suatu hal yang membuatku binggung saat Sasuke memberikanku setitik darahnya. Tentu saja rasanya seperti besi, tidak enak! Tapi yang aku tanyakan bukan masalah itu, lebih tepatnya mengapa aku sesaat begitu kesakitan dan setelah Sasuke memberikan setitik darahnya rasa sakit itu langsung hilang lalu membuat tubuhku lemah kembali

"Hina..Hinata.." panggil Ino Yamanaka padaku "Kau jangan melamun terus, ayo kita latihan!" ajak Ino

"Kau benar, ingat waktu Tiongkok mengalahkanku? Rasanya kesal sekali." ujar Tenten yang kalah telak saat pertandingan musim lalu

"Kalian latihan saja duluan, aku masih ada urusan lain." ujarku sembari memasukan buku pelajaran ke tas sekolah

"Sebaiknya kau cepat Hinata, kau akan melewatkan bagian pemanasannya." ujar Sakura

"Baik." ujarku lalu melambaikan tanganku saat teman-teman pergi dari ruangan kelas

Aku tersenyum saat teman-temanku pergi dari ruangan kelas untuk latihan tenis lapang, tiba-tiba di depan pintu ruang kelas terdapat sosok yang aku lihat itu samar-samar, aku memiringkan kepalaku dan mencoba melihat sosok itu dengan jelas "Siapa?" gumamku pelan. Sosok itu berwarna putih, sepertinya dia berbentuk seperti manusia rubah berwarna putih. Dia mendekatiku dan suaranya seperti berbisik menyebut namaku, katanya _'Hinata Hyuga'_ seperti itu.

"Hinata Hyuga!" panggil seseorang yang aku kenal

" _Nii-san."_ aku tersenyum senang mendengar kakak sepupu menemuiku "Ada apa kak?" tanyaku padanya

"Kudengar dari Kakashi _sensei_ , kau sakit Hinata." ujar Neji Hyuga sembari menatapku dengan wajah khawatir lalu aku mengangguk

"Setelah pulang sekolah ini, kau harus menemui _tou-san_ mu." ujar Neji padaku lalu telapak tangannya menyentuk dahiku "Tampaknya ini akan sulit untuk mu, Hinata." katanya yang menatap mataku dengan mata yang berbeda dari sebelumnya

" _Nii-san,_ mata mu." ujarku pelan agar semua orang tidak mendengarku

"Mau bagaimana lagi, _nii-san_ hanya mengecek keadaanmu." ujar Neji lalu telapak tangan Neji terlepas dari dahiku "Hinata, aku akan mengajarimu untuk memanggil pelayanmu." ujar Neji "Terimalah." Neji memberikan sesuatu, bentuknya memang aneh

"Apa ini?" tanyaku polos

"Tiup saja, nanti pelayanmu datang tapi sebaiknya jangan ada orang yang melihat kau melakukan hal aneh di sekolah." saran Neji

"Terimakasih _nii-san!"_ ujarku sembari tersenyum dan menggenggam benda yang bisa di tiup itu

"Ya sama-sama Hinata." ujar kakak sepupuku sembari tersenyum "Aku ada pengarahan mipa untuk olimpiade OSN tahun ini, sampai ketemu di rumah Hinata."

Ah entah mengapa, aku jadi tidak berkeinginan bertanya lagi pada Sasuke pada saat di ruang kesehatan itu. Aku sebaiknya fokus dan bergegas untuk latihan tenis lapang.

Aku sangat ingin memenangkan perlombaan antar _prefekture_ ini lalu aku akan menuju turnamen nasional dan sebagai perwakilan Jepang seperti tahun lalu. Aku merasa gemas dengan kekalahanku waktu itu, dengan perbedaan _point_ yang tipis, coba saja waktu itu aku bisa menangkis _skill_ orang Tiongkok itu sehingga aku tidak kecolongan _score love_ 21! Benar-benar aku dibuat geram oleh mereka.

Untuk memenangkan pertandingan tenis ini aku sebagai seorang pemain perlu menggunakan taktik yang jitu agar dapat memenangkan pertandingan, aku akan mendaftar sebagai pemain tunggal putri lagi oleh karena itu dalam permainan tunggal aku harus mengetahui terlebih dahulu kekuatan dan kelemahan yang dimiliki kemudian aku harus mengetahui kekuatan dan kelemahan lawan selanjutnya aku harus menangani kelemahanku sendiri dan melancarkan serangan pada kelemahan lawan serta mengusahakan agar lawan banyak berlari sehingga lawan akan sering membuat kesalahan dan akhirnya tidak dapat mengembalikan bola.

"Kau telat Hinata!" ujar Sakura sebagai ketua tim tenis lapangan

"Maaf _Sakura-chan_ , aku ada keperluan dengan Neji- _nii._ " ujarku sembari memegang raket tenis lapang

"Baiklah, Hinata berbarislah dan lanjutkan pemanasan ini." ujar Kurenai _sensei_ lalu _sensei_ memberikan instruksi seperti biasanya memimpin pemanasan ini

Hinata POV END

.

.

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

.

.

" **Sa-su-ke** - _kun.._ " panggil Naruto yang mengeja nama Sasuke

"Oh, Naruto- _kun_ ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya sembari mengelap kaca jendela, karena hari ini Sasuke mendapat piket

"Mau mengunggkap misteri kematian orang desa itu?" Naruto tampaknya penasaran dengan _hot news_ baru-baru ini

"Tidak tertarik." jawab Sasuke singkat lalu kembali mengelap kaca jendela ruang kelas yang menghadap ke halaman belakang sekolah dimana terdapat lapangan tenis

"Ayolah Sasuke, kita mencoba ke hutan itu bagaimana?" Naruto bersikeras mengajak Sasuke

"Tidak Naruto, lagi pula aku ada kegiatan OSN fisika tahun ini." ujar Sasuke yang menyemprot lagi air pembersih di kaca jendela lalu mengelapnya

"OSN mu lebih penting dari pada aku." gumam Naruto namun tetap bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke "Yap benar!" Sasuke mengangguk setuju

"Ah!" Naruto sepertinya teringat sesuatu "Sasuke, bukankah Hinata sedang sakit? Mengapa dia berlatih tenis lapang begitu bersemangat." Naruto menatap Hinata dan teman-temannya yang berlatih di lapangan sekolah.

"Entahlah, tanyakan saja langsung padanya." ujar Sasuke cuek lalu melanjutkan tugas piketnya

" _Ne, ne_ Sasuke _-kun_. Hinata- _chan_ terlihat begitu mempesona saat bermain tenis lapang, aku baru lihat dia berlatih seperti itu." ujar Naruto yang masih memperhatikan para atlet tenis lapang

"Yah, Hinata- _chan_ begitu berkeringat." ujar Sasuke dingin

"Kau ini Sasuke begitu dingin." gumam Naruto merinding kedinginan mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Sasuke

Di depan pintu ruang kelas 2-A itu, seseorang memanggil Naruto "Oi! Naruto- _kun."_ panggil Gaara lalu Naruto menenggok ke sumber suara

"Ayo kita pergi bersama ke lapangan basket! Gay _sensei_ menunggu loh." ujar Gaara

" _Okay!"_ Naruto pergi dari kelas 2-A menuju lapangan basket _indoor_ menginggalkan Sasuke sendirian di kelas

" _Yare, yare_ merepotkan." gumam Sasuke sembari membenarkan kacamatanya

' _Uchiha-sama, musim panas ini akan ada gerhana bulan.'_ ujar Kon sang roh rubah yang senang sekali berada dekat bersama tuannya

" _Kami-sama.."_ Sasuke menepuk jidatnya karena mendengar informasi dari Kon "Aku melupakan bulannya.." Sasuke benar-benar lupa dengan gerhana bulan

"Tapi ujian tengah semester sebentar lagi dan OSN akan diadakan pada awal bulan depan dan gerhana bulan sekitar agustus. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Sasuke Uchiha dan mulai berpikir serius tentang hal ini

' _Uchiha-sama ganbattene.'_ ujar Kon lalu melingkarkan tubuhnya di pundak Sasuke sembari mengibaskan ekornya

"Aku benar-benar sibuk kali ini.." gumam Sasuke lalu melirik Hinata yang sedang berlatih tenis lapang kemudian mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari ruangan kelas 2-A menuju ruang pelatihan OSN fisika

"Semoga Itachi- _nii_ akan datang ke Osaka." gumam Sasuke sembari berjalan di koridor sekolah

.

.

Turnamen besar tenis lapangan ada di sejumlah negara, yang pertama turnamen Amerika Serikat diselanggarakan pada akhir agustus sampai awal september bertempat di _Usata Billie Jean King National tenis center_ , New York. Yang kedua turnamen Wimbledon bertempat di Inggris _all england lawn tennis and crodquet club_ , London diselanggarakan pada akhir juni sampai awal juli. Yang ketiga turnamen Prancis bertempat di _Stade Roland Garros,_ Paris diselenggarakan pada akhir mei sampai awal juni dan yang terakhir adalah turnamen Australia bertempat di _Melbourne park_ , Melbourne diselenggarakan pada akhir januari.

"Sakura! Ino!" panggil Kurenai _sensei_ "Gunakan teknik _drop shot_ sekali-kali" Kurenai _sensei_ memberi instruksi pada anak didiknya "Lawanmu akan terkecoh, karena kalian sering melakukan _smesh_ dan _forehand_ dengan kedua tangan" Kurenai _sensei_ memberi penjelasan

"Baiklah semuanya berhenti sejenak dan kemarilah!" teriak Kurenai _sensei_ lalu anak didiknya berhenti berlatih tenis kemudian berbaris mengelilingi Kurenai _sensei_

"Mulai dari Tenten, kau memegang raketmu seperti apa?" tanya Kurenai _sensei_

" _Eastern sensei"_ jawab Tenten

"Baik, kau gunakan teknik variasi langkap seperti flat, slice atau spin. Saat servis pertama gunakan _power full_ agar langsung mendapat 40 _love._ " Kurenai _sensei_ menjelaskan

"Kau Hinata?" tanya Kurenai _sensei_

" _Continental sensei."_ jawab Hinata

"Kau memang sering bermain tenis tradisional ya Hinata. Sepesialismu adalah _free_ teknik" ujar Kurenai _sensei_ "Untuk pemain sepertimu, apakah kau bisa menggunakan kedua tanganmu untuk bergantian memegang raket?" tanya Kurenai _sensei_

"Pukulan tangan kiriku lemah _sensei."_ jawab Hinata

"Kalau begitu saat lawan menggunakan teknik _smesh,_ gunakan tangan kirimu untuk pukulan _volley_." ujar Kurenai sensei memberi intruksi

"Baik, selanjutnya Ino. Kau memegang raketmu seperti apa?" tanya Kurenai _sensei_

" _Eastern sensei."_ jawab Ino Yamanaka

"Dan kau Sakura?" tanya Kurenai _sensei_

" _Western sensei."_ jawab Sakura

"Kalian berdua bertanding secara _double_ , untuk itu di pertandingan _best of three_ empat poin untuk memenangkan satu set permainan dengan nilai ' _game'_ yang artinya setara dengan 4 poin dan dua set untuk memenangkan _match_. Gunakan teknik kalian seperlunya dan saling melengkapi, gunakan teknik balasan yang tepat dengan lawan!" Kurenai _sensei_ menjelaskan kepada anak didiknya.

"Latihan selesai sampai di sini, berdoa dimulai!" ujar Kurenai _sensei_

"Selesai."

.

.

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah seperti kebiasaan mereka suka pulang bersama berjalan kaki, mereka yang dimaksud tentu saja Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, dan Tenten. Siswa dan siswi yang bersekolah di _academy of Japan_ ada yang tinggal di asrama sekolah, di apartemen masing-masing dan ada juga yang tinggal di rumahnya sendiri.

Sakura Haruno tempat tinggal aslinya di daerah Kanto, Tokyo Jepang bersama keluarga besarnya. Ino Yamanaka tinggal bersama neneknya yang berjualan bunga di kota Tokyo. Tenten yang baru pindah dua tahun yang lalu bersama keluarganya dari Tiongkok ke Jepang, Tenten bertempat tinggal di sebuah apartemen kota Tokyo dan Hinata hyuga bertempat tinggal sementara bersama kakak sepupunya di apartemen kota Tokyo hanya untuk tinggal selama berlangsungnya kegiatan sekolah sedangkan keluarga besarnya tinggal di kota Kyoto.

"Sakura, sehabis turnamen akhir bulan Juli ini kita pergi ke festival Bon Matsuri yuk!" ujar Tenten "Aku penasaran bagaimana gunung di kyoto itu menyala membentuk kanji Dai"

"Eh? Kamu belum pernah melihatnya?" ujar Sakura yang heran pada Tenten, biasanya dia yang paling _up to date_ alias _update_

"Di layar ponsel." ujar Tenten yang terdengar sedih

"Kalau ke festival Bon Matsuri, lebih baik pergi ke Kyoto kan?" Hinata Hyuga memberi saran kepada Tenten

"Tapi.." gumam Tenten

"Hei, Hinata kalau tidak salah festival itu diadakan pada bulan agustus musim panas ini. Saatnya kita libur panjang!" Ino Yamanaka bersemangat

"Sebentar lagi juga akan libur panjang Ino, tapi kita harus berjuang pada perlombaan antar prefektur ini lalu maju ke turnamen nasional." ujar Sakura Haruno

"Ah.. teman-teman _ano.."_ ujar Hinata Hyuga pelan karena tak begitu yakin dengan ajakannya "Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur bersama?" akhirnya Hinata dapat mengelurkan keberaniannya

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan.." ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum

"Aku tidak bisa.. Karena dalam keluargaku ada sebuah acara tertentu." ujar Tenten

"Hinata! Aku ada ide, sebaiknya kita buat acara ini seperti acara kelas dan sepertinya keluarga Tenten akan mengizinkannya." saran Ino sembari merangkul Hinata

"Ide bagus Ino!" Tenten menepuk lengan Ino cukup keras

"Akan kupikirkan soal ini tapi aku tidak berjanji akan menepatinya ya?" Hinata Hyuga tampak berpikir dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit setelah ia berujar

"Hinata manisnya.." ujar Tenten lalu mencubit pipi Hinata "Terimakasih." Tenten tersenyum

"Tenang kawan, aku akan mengumumkan liburan musim panas bersama di depan kelas." Ino Yamanaka mengepalkan tangannya

"Dan aku yang akan membuat surat perizinan" ujar Sakura Haruno yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri mengginakan jari jempolnya

"Kita harus selesaikan turnamen akhir juli ini. Yeaah!" teriak Tenten sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas

Mereka bertiga sudah berada di halte bus sekolah tapi Sakura Haruno tidak menaiki bus, ia akan terus berjalan dan pulang menggunakan kereta bawah tanah.

"Baiklah, aku duluan semua. Dah!" ujar Sakura Haruno sembari melambaikan tangannya

"Hati-hati ya Sakura!" ujar Tenten sembari melambaikan tangannya

"Sampai jumpa lagi." ujar Hinata sembari melambaikan tangannya

"Jangan lupa, kita akan _chattingan_ di grup!" ujar Ino Yamanaka sembari melambaikan tangannya

 **TBC  
(To be Continued...)**

Catatan seorang penulis:

Mungkin yang belum paham dengan teknik bermain tenis lapang bisa di cari ke mbah gugle

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca :)


	4. Hinatas Awaken One tail

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U dan Hinata H**

 **Rating: T+ sampai M**

 **Genre :Mistery/Supranatural/Drama/Adventure/Romance**

 **Warning: OOC mendewa, ABAL, ABSURD, ANEH, OOT(OUT OF TOPIC), TYPO BANYAK, mungkin akan membuat anda merasa serangan jantung, Hipertensi naik-turun, kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdnya sang author GAJE dan terserang virus memabukan, muntah-muntah, diare, pokoknya eneg (mual), dan semacamnya**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **Hinata's Awaken**

 **"One Tail"**

DING DONG! Suara khas bel apartemen kediaman Uchiha

"Duh! _Aniki_!" teriak Sasuke Uchiha

DING DONG! DING DONG! Sudah kesekian kalinya Sasuke Uchiha menekan bel pintu hingga Sasuke akhirnya menyerah lalu menghubungi Itachi Uchiha sang kakak melalui ponsel, untunglah jaringan di kota Tokyo memang bagus.

" _Moshi-moshi_ " ujar seorang terdengar seperti wanita padahal Sasuke menghubungi nomor yang benar

"Oi, _aniki_ dimana?" Sasuke bernada kasar

"Oh, Itachi Uchiha- _sama_ sedang di kantornya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan muda?" ujar seorang wanita itu

"Berikan saja ponselnya ke _aniki!"_ Sasuke benar-benar kesal kali ini, setelah pulang dari sekolahnya saat pelatihan OSN seperti biasanya Neji Hyuga menantangnya berdebat mengenai pembuktian rumus selain itu roh pelayan Sasuke memberikan kabar buruk baginya lalu sekarang _aniki_ nya membuat Sasuke menunggu berjam-jam di depan pintu apartemen.

"Maaf tuan muda, Itachi- _sama_ sedang ada rapat. Katanya Itachi- _sama_ akan menghubungi tuan muda." ujar seorang wanita itu yang pekerjaannya sebagai sekertaris Itachi Uchiha

"Sampaikan padanya, apa kata sandi apartemen di ganti?" ujar Sasuke Uchiha

"Baik Sasuke _-sama._ " setelah wanita itu berbicara melalui ponsel, Sasuke Uchiha langsung memutuskan sambungan itu tanpa mengucapkan salam

" _Uchiha-sama"_ panggil Kon yang mengitari tubuh Sasuke sekarang

" _Kon merasakan aura malam ini berbeda, Hinata-sama.."_ dari suaranya Kon yang sedih itu, Sasuke bisa menebaknya lalu Sasuke melihat bulan di atas kepalanya

"Celaka!" Sasuke Uchiha kaget melihat bulannya terlihat gelap

" _Ini pembangkitan Hinata-sama yang pertama."_ ujar Kon sembari menatap bulan

"Sialan!" umpat Sasuke lalu menendang pintu apartemen Itachi Uchiha sampai rusak

"Kita akan terlambat Kon!" Sasuke buru-buru masuk ke apartemen dan mengambil beberapa obat-obatan yang disimpannya dalam lemari kamar tidur tepat di sebelah lemari pakaiannya lalu berlari ke halaman apartemen meminta Kon untuk berubah.

" _Kon, bawalah aku ke tempat Hinata berada."_ Kon pun mengerti lalu merubah wujudnya menjadi nyata, wujud Kon adalah rubah yang bertubuh besar sebesar dada manusia dewasa atau lebih besar dari hewan singa, bulunya berwarna hitam dan ada garis-garis putih tepat di kepala Kon dan Kon memiliki mata berwarna hitam serta memiliki satu ekor.

" _Terbanglah dan berlari Kon!"_ ujar Sasuke Uchiha yang menaiki punggung Kon dan berpeganggan memeluk leher Kon lalu Kon terbang dan berlari di langit malam.

.

.

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

.

.

Hinata Hyuga merasakan sakit yang luar biasa lagi pada kedua kalinya saat malam tiba di apartemen kediaman Hyuga, karena Neji sedang menginap di rumah temannya untuk belajar berkelompok. Bulan purnama semakin dekat, semakin ekor-ekor Hinata tumbuh satu per satu. Di bawah sinar bulan Hinata menangis dan menjerit kesakitan.

"AARRHH!" Hinata mengenggam erat bantal

"Tolong.. siapapun.. Ahh!" Hinata Hyuga berteriak menahan kesakitan di punggungnya. Ponsel Hinata pun berdering sedari tadi namun Hinata terbaring lemah di sofa.

"Hiks..Ahh.. Hiks.." Hinata menangis dan menahan sakit, sakit yang luar biasa, punggung Hinata seperti patah. Hinata melihat cermin besar yang ada di depannya, ia melihat replika tubuhnya dan tentu saja ada ekor yang keluar pada tubuhnya, ekor yang berwarna putih bercahaya dan matanya benar-benar berbeda dari manusia, Hinata melihat matanya sendiri berubah, telinganya pun berubah, dan rambut Hinata menjadi warna putih. Pengalaman yang benar-benar menakutkan seumur hidupnya hingga mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Aku ini apa?" gumam Hinata Hyuga yang mengeluarkan air matanya, Hinata merasakan sakit dan sedih yang mendalam, emosi seorang _fox nine tails_ akan sangat berbeda dari manusia. Jika manusia bersedih, manusia akan menangis dan menutup dirinya di kamar, jika _fox nine tails_ yang bersedih, langitpun menurunkan tangisnya, langit menurunkan hujan karena kesedihan Hinata Hyuga.

"Aku..aku bukan manusia!" tiba-tiba emosi Hinata Hyuga berganti dan emosi _fox nine tails_ berbeda dari manusia, Hinata merasa marah, emosi yang amat marah karena _fox nine tails_ memiliki emosi yang berlebihan dari pada manusia. Rasa kecewa di dada Hinata terasa begitu menyakitkan. Api rubah yang dimiliki Hinata Hyuga berwarna biru, tanpa di sengaja Hinata membakar sofa yang di tidurinya dan Hinata pun kaget karena perbuatannya api rubah itu merambat membakar karpet yang ada di bawahnya, bel pemadam kebakaran otomatis di apartemen Hyuga itu berbunyi lalu mengeluarkan air untuk memadamkan api, tapi api ini berbeda dari api yang lain, api ini adalah api biru rubah, api yang hanya bisa di padamkan oleh pemiliknya dan oleh air suci dari kuil Inari.

Hinata Hyuga yang tidak mengerti dengan kejadian ini, Hinata yang mencoba memadamkan api rubahnya sendiri menggunakan air namun tetap saja tidak bisa hingga Sasuke Uchiha pun datang, Kon yang bertubuh besar itu memecahkan kaca jendela yang lebar dengan kedua kakinya yang di depan saat melakukan pendaratan.

PRAANNGG! Suara kaca jendela yang lebar itu pecah

"Sasuke?" Hinata Hyuga heran dengan kedatangan Sasuke Uchiha yang menaiki Kon si rubah besar berwarna hitam.

"Hinata!" Sasuke Uchiha turun dari punggung Kon dan berlari ke arah Hinata lalu menyiramkan air suci pada seluruh tubuh Hinata dan menyiramkan ke benda yang telah terbakar oleh api biru rubah sedangkan Hinata hanya diam membisu kebinggungan.

"Syukurlah Hinata.." Sasuke Uchiha memeluk Hinata Hyuga dalam keadaan basah, dan bentuk tubuh Hinata Hyuga masih dalam keadaan nonmanusia.

"Sa-Sasuke _-kun_.." Hinata tergagap karena Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya

"Eh..." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua pundak Hinata sembari menatapnya "Rambutmu berubah?" Sasuke penasaran dengan perubahan rambut Hinata

" _Kon!"_ panggil Sasuke lalu menenggok pada Kon namun kedua tangan Sasuke tetap pada pundak Hinata.

" _Uchiha-sama, sepertinya Hinata-sama umurnya sudah tua?"_ ujar Kon pada Sasuke

"Eh?!" Sasuke terkejut jawaban Kon _"Tapi Hinata Hyuga kan fox nine tails yang baru bangkit. Seharusnya umurnya masih muda."_ ujar Sasuke pada Kon lalu Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku" tatapan Hinata memancarkan tanda tanya besar.

"Kau terbangkitkan Hinata, api biru rubah memang sudah ada saat kau di lahirkan ke dunia." lalu Sasuke menunjukan letak api biru rubah itu di dada Hinata tanpa pikir panjang.

"Sasuke- _kun!_ " teriak Hinata lalu mundur selangkah menjauhi Sasuke dan menampar wajah tampan Sasuke tepat di pipi sebelah kiri.

PLAK! Suara tamparan yang cukup keras.

" _Ah! Sasuke-sama berdarah."_ Kon kaget melihat Sasuke Uchiha mimisan karena tamparan Hinata

"Hi-na-ta." Sasuke yang notabennya masih manusia itu dibuat pingsan oleh Hinata sekali tamparan yang wujudnya nonmanusia itu

"Eh..Sasuke- _kun_! Jangan pingsan" Hinata mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke Uchiha, tentu saja tekanan guncangan Hinata yang diberikan berbeda dari manusia, Hinata mengguncang dengan keras

" _Berhenti!"_ teriak Kon yang menghentikan aksi Hinata yang mencoba menolong Sasuke

"Eh, aku bisa mendengarmu.." Hinata Hyuga berhenti mengguncang Sasuke, kuping Hinata bergerak-gerak layaknya rubah yang mendengar sesuatu.

" _Tenangkan dirimu Hinata-sama. Sasuke-sama akan kesakitan bila Hinata-sama tidak merasa tenang."_ Kon menjelaskan pada Hinata

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana untuk menolong Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Hinata pada Kon

" _Tenang dan berpikirlah tentang Hinata-sama sebagai manusia."_ ujar Kon setelah Kon mengatakan itu, Kon berubah wujud menjadi roh rubah lagi

"Baiklah" Hinata mendengarkan Kon dan memulai merubah wujudnya kembali dalam bentuk manusia. Hinata bergegas mengambil P3K yang berada di dekat dapur untuk mengobati Sasuke yang pingsan dan mimisan.

"Kon, Bisa beritahu aku segalanya?" tanya Hinata Hyuga memanggil Kon karena Sasuke juga memanggilnya Kon

" _Tanyakan saja pada pelayanmu Hinata-sama."_ ujar Kon yang diam di dekat Sasuke

"Pelayan?" tanya Hinata Hyuga tak mengerti sembari mengobati kepala Sasuke dalam pangkuannya

" _Neji-sama, sang penjaga memberimu suling."_ ujar Kon pada Hinata Hyuga

"Oh.. Suling ini" lalu Hinata menggeluarkan benda berbentuk suling kecil itu dari saku roknya

"Bagaimana cara meniupnya? Aku bahkan tidak pernah memainkan suling." Hinata berhenti mengobati Sasuke Uchiha sejenak

" _Gunakan tangan kiri Hinata-sama dan tiup saja, Hinata-sama pasti akan mengerti sendiri."_ ujar Kon lalu Hinata Hyuga menutup beberapa lubang suling dan membuka lubang suling kecil itu dengan tangan kirinya sembari meniupnya, tanpa diduga Hinata Hyuga dapat memainkan suling itu.

Suara seruling kecil milik Hinata Hyuga sangat lembut dan terdengar damai, seruling kecil yang di dapat dari keluarga Hyuga, seruling kecil yang dapat menenangkan hati semua orang maupun semua makhluk. Hinata memainkan seruling kecil itu dalam keadaan mata tertutup, suaranya mengalun lembut dan indah seperti musik tradisional seribu tahun yang lalu, musik yang langkah untuk di dengar. Hinata sendiri tak begitu mengerti dengan alat musik tapi kali ini Hinata Hyuga dapat memainkannya. Kon yang mendengar suara dari seruling kecil itu merasa sangat bahagia dan pohon-pohon pun merasa bahagia, angin semilir malam membuat pohon-pohon bergerak pelahan nan lembut.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian muncullah sosok makhluk tepat di depan Hinata Hyuga, sosoknya seperti manusia namun memiliki tiga ekor tentu saja pelayan Hinata Hyuga adalah roh rubah yang memiliki tiga ekor, roh itu adalah seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dan tingginya kurang lebih seperti anak sekolah dasar dia bernama- " _Hanabi-san, selamat datang kembali."_ ujar Kon

" _KON?!"_ roh rubah itu terkejut mendengar itu dari seorang pelayan Uchiha

" _Hinata Hyuga-sama."_ roh yang bernama Hanabi itu memberi salam tradisional pada Hinata sedangkan Hinata memerhatikan Hanabi yang melakukan hal seperti itu " _Saya, Hanabi siap mengabdi untuk Hinata Hyuga-sama."_ ujar Hanabi setelah melakukan salam penghormatan

" _Hinata-sama, boleh saya tanya mengapa Hinata-sama memiliki aura yang begitu lemah.."_ ujar Hanabi yang terdengar sedih

" _Hinata-sama mu baru saja bangkit bodoh!"_ ujar Kon yang meledek Hanabi

" _Dasar rubah hitam!"_ ledek Hanabi sembari melirik Kon dengan kesal

"Hanabi _-chan_ , bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku?" ujar Hinata Hyuga dengan lembut dan tersenyum pada Hanabi

" _Eh?!"_ Hanabi terlihat kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti anak-anak dengan sufix –chan dan Hinata _-sama_ nya memiliki sifat yang berbeda dari seribu tahun yang lalu _"Hanabi juga tidak begitu mengerti dengan tubuh Hinata-sama, waktu dahulu kala sekitar lima ratus tahun yang lalu Hinata-sama menghilang entah kemana.. Hanabi mencari-cari Hinata-sama hingga dunia khayangan tapi bau Hinata-sama menghilang dari bumi ini"_ Hanabi mulai cerita saat dimana Hinata- _sama_ nya menghilang

" _Apakah Hinata-sama berenkranasi, Hanabi juga tidak tahu. Tapi apabila Hinata-sama berenkranasi, bau yang Hanabi rasakan masih sama persis seperti dahulu kala dan wajah Hinata-sama sama sekali tidak berubah."_ terang Hanabi sang roh rubah berekor tiga

" _Sejak dahulu kala Hinata-sama sangat kesepian hidup di khayangan bersama dewa dan dewi, Hinata-sama orang yang menutup dirinya dari dunia luar. Tapi saat kami-sama sang dewi mengizinkan Hinata-sama turun ke bumi untuk menjaga serta sebagai perlindungan di muka bumi, tetap saja Hinata-sama merasakan kesepian."_ Hanabi bercerita kembali asal mula mereka turun ke bumi

" _Dahulu kala, banyak makhluk seperti hantu, goblin, dan lain-lain yang menganggu kehidupan di bumi. Maka dari itu kami-sama menurunkan Hinata-sama ke bumi untuk melindungi mereka. Hinata-sama juga sejak dahulu tinggal di sebuah kuil yang dikenal dengan kuil Inari, maka dari itu Hanabi merasa heran saat Hinata-sama memanggilku di sini bukanlah tempat yang seperti biasanya, kuil Inari."_ Hanabi merasa gelisah _"Apalagi Hinata-sama sekarang memiliki aura yang lemah.."_

Hinata Hyuga mencoba mencerna cerita yang disampaikan Hanabi, namun Hinata Hyuga masih binggung dengan semua kejadian ini. Hinata Hyuga tampak berpikir positif dan mencoba menghilangkan pikiran negatif, walaupun Hinata Hyuga tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hanabi tentangnya dan Hinata Hyuga sendiri merasa tidak pernah mengalami kejadian seperti kejadian yang di ceritakan Hanabi.

" _Sudah kuduga! Itulah jawaban Hinata-sama memiliki rambut yang berubah berwarna putih."_ ujar Kon mengangguk-angguk

"Oh..Hmm..." gumam Hinata Hyuga yang masih tidak mengerti

" _Hinata-sama, mengapa anda mengobati Uchiha-sama seperti itu?"_ Hanabi melihat Hinata _-sama_ yang memangkukan kepala Uchiha itu tepat di paha Hinata- _sama._

"Aku tak sengaja melukai Sasuke- _kun."_ ujar Hinata Hyuga lalu kembali mengobati hidung Sasuke Uchiha

" _Hinata-sama, aku mempunyai satu permintaan saja."_ ujar Hanabi sembari bersujud di hadapan Hinata Hyuga

"Eh..Kau jangan seperti ini." Hinata Hyuga merasa tak enak dengan tingkah Hanabi yang berlebihan

" _Tolong jangan menikahi pria seperti Uchiha!"_ Hanabi kembali bersujud

" _Hanabi, kau tidak boleh meminta yang tidak masuk akal!"_ ujar Kon yang tidak terima ejekan Hanabi pada tuannya

"Menikah? Oh tidak-tidak!" Hinata Hyuga mengelengkan kepalanya "Aku ini masih muda.." pipi Hinata Hyuga memerah karena malu

" _Hah?!"_ ujar Kon dan Hanabi bersamaan, Kon yang heran sedangkan Hanabi yang kaget karena senang.

" _Tapi Hinata-sama..Umur anda sudah tua.."_ ujar Kon

" _Hei.. Jaga bicaramu Kon!"_ Hanabi memukul kepala Kon

"Jadi, Hanabi- _chan_ adalah pelayanku tapi mengapa kau berbentuk roh seperti manusia dan memiliki tiga ekor sedangkan roh Kon berbentuk rubah dan berekor satu?" tanya Hinata Hyuga polos

" _Hohoho!"_ Hanabi tertawa sembari melirik Kon _"Itulah hebatnya pelayan Hinata-sama."_ Hanabi melihat Kon tampak dongkol

" _Jadi semakin banyaknya ekor seorang Kitsune, semakin kuat Kitsune tersebut dan semakin tua umur seorang Kitsune, semakin bijak pula perbuatannya."_ tutur Kon

" _Tunggu..Hanabi_ _ **-chan**_ _kan tidak bijak seperti ku."_ kini Kon membalas perbuatan Hanabi membuat Hanabi dongkol.

"Hanabi _-chan,_ umurmu berapa tahun? Tubuhmu yang kecil membuatmu imut." ujar Hinata Hyuga

" _Uh.. Seribu seratus tahun Hinata-sama.."_ ujar Hanabi

" _Aku sudah lama mengabdi padamu Hinata-sama selama seribu tahun, saat aku masih sangat kecil, Hinata-sama yang merawatku di khayangan.. Aku ingat betul saat Hinata-sama yang dewasa penuh kasih sayang. Saat itu umurku barulah seratus tahun dan Hinata-sama berumur seribu tahun.. Perbedaan umur yang jauh."_ Hanabi mulai memingat masa kecilnya

" _Maksud Hanabi, jika dibandingan dengan umur manusia seperti satu banding sepuluh umur manusia Hinata-sama."_ ujar Kon yang memberi penjelasan

"Oh.." Hinata Hyuga mengerti lalu menganggukan kepalanya

"Ah!" Hinata teringat akan suatu hal "Hanabi- _chan_ bisa bantu aku membereskan kekacauan di sini?" tanya Hinata Hyuga

"Tentu saja Hinata- _sama._ " lalu Hanabi merubah wujudnya menjadi nyata serta menghilangkan ekornya serta kupingnya berubah menjadi wujud manusia.

"Tolong ya Hanabi- _chan."_ Hinata Hyuga tersenyum

 _"Sebelum itu, gantilah baju Hinata-sama, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat."_ ujar Hanabi

" _Kalau begitu biar Kon saja yang membawa kembali Sasu_ _ke-sama ke apartemennya."_ ujar Kon lalu merubah wujudnya menjadi rubah besar berbulu tebal dan berwarna hitam.

"Hati-hati saat membawa Sasuke- _kun_ ya!" ujar Hinata Hyuga sembari melambaikan tangannya yang melihat Kon terbang sembari berlari membawa Sasuke pergi di langit malam, membawa Sasuke menggunakan mulut Kon seperti singa yang membawa anaknya saat perjalanan jauh atau dalam bahaya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke pingsan karena tamparan Hinata Hyuga yang cukup keras itu membuat keadaan Sasuke tidak bisa memeriksa tubuh Hinata Hyuga serta tidak jadi memberikan Hinata Hyuga obat tradisional untuk mengurangi sakitnya Hinata Hyuga saat kebangkitannya.

Malam hari ini bulan tidak memancarkan sinarnya, hanya bintang-bintang yang menerangi malam. Kon yang berlari menuju apartemen Itachi Uchiha dengan cepat karena Kon melihat Itachi Uchiha telah pergi dari kantornya menuju apartemen, untuk itu Kon harus lebih cepat dari sebuah kereta cepat bawah tanah agar tidak ketahuan Sasuke- _sama_ telah pergi dari apartemen Itachi. Kon berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Saat Kon tiba di apartemen, Kon masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke- _sama_ dan menaruh Sasuke- _sama_ ke tempat tidurnya lalu Kon berubah kembali menjadi roh rubah yang berdiam diri di dekat Sasuke- _sama._

"Eh?! Kenapa pintunya rusak?" gumam Itachi Uchiha

"INI PASTI SASUKE! BAKA _OTOUTO!"_ Itachi Uchiha berteriak keras namun yang dipanggil diam saja terbaring pingsan di kamar, setelah itu Itachi memijit kepalanya dan merendam amarahnya kepada sang adik kecil Sasuke Uchiha.

 **TBC  
(To be Continued...)**

Catatan seorang penulis:

Hai Sakka-san kembali!

Tapi, Sakka-san akan kembali sibuk di dunia nyata. So i hope the reader love to read this!

See you on my holiday next time! :)

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca :)

Aku harap chapter ini terkesan bagi kalian :)


	5. Penjaga Kuil Inari

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U dan Hinata H**

 **Rating: T+ sampai M**

 **Genre :Mistery/Supranatural/Drama/Adventure/Romance**

 **Warning: OOC mendewa, ABAL, ABSURD, ANEH, OOT(OUT OF TOPIC), TYPO BANYAK, mungkin akan membuat anda merasa serangan jantung, Hipertensi naik-turun, kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdnya sang author GAJE dan terserang virus memabukan, muntah-muntah, diare, pokoknya eneg (mual), dan semacamnya**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **Penjaga Kuil Inari**

Jepang adalah negerinya para dewa sebagai tuhan yang mereka percaya dan Shinto sebagai kepercayaannya. Ada yang menggambarkan dewa seperti roh dalam mitologi, roh hewan, dan bahkan dewa dalam kepercayaan lain seperti Buddha. Dewa yang mereka percayai bisa bersifat baik maupun jahat, kuat maupun lemah. Salah satu dari para dewa tersebut adalah Inari, dewi dari segala sesuatu yang penting di Jepang seperti beras, teh, kesuburan, sake, dan kesuksesan di dunia. Inari termasuk dalam dewi perlindungan tertinggi diantara dewi dan dewa yang mereka percayai. Banyak kuil di Jepang yang memiliki kuil kecil ditunjukan pada rubah. Orang-orang Jepang yang umumnya memberikan persembahan berupa aburaage untuk rubah di kuil Inari ini percaya rubah tersebut menyukai makanan _aburaage_. Bahkan banyak kuil juga yang mendirikan patung rubah.

Selain dewi Inari, ada satu dari tujuh dewi keberuntungan di Jepang yang dikenal dengan dewi Benzaiten, dewi dari segala yang mengalir seperti kata-kata, kefasihan dan musik. Dalam gambaran populer dewi Benzaiten juga dihubungkan dengan cinta, seperti di kuil Enoshima yang dikenal sebagai tempat romantis diantara pasangan Jepang.

Dalam cerita mitologi Jepang terdapat banyak cerita mengenai dewi Inari. Itu sebabnya Inari memiliki banyak nama seperti _Ukanomitama no Kami, O-inari-san, Kodomo no Inari, Uka no Mitama no Kami, Uke-mochi,_ dan _Dakiniten._ Dalam agama shinto, Inari adalah dewi yang memiliki misteri terbesar. Inari juga berasal dari Kyoto dan memiliki ikatan kuat dengan agama Buddha. Dalam legenda agama Shinto, Inari dikenal sebagai _Uka no Mitama no Kami_ anak dari salah satu dewa utama Jepang, Susanoo sang dewa badai. Sementara dalam agama Buddha disebutkan bahwa Inari adalah pelindung kuil.

Pada zaman dahulu, masa awal dalam sejarah Jepang, Inari adalah dewa pelindung yang dikatakan _Munechika,_ seorang pembuat pedang terkenal yang mendapat titah untuk membuat sebuah pedang bagi Kaisar Jepang. Banyak yang salah paham dengan sosok rubah yang dianggap sebagai dewa yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya rubah hanyalah pelayan dari Inari. Binatang ini dipercaya untuk melindungi lahan pertanian dan menolong orang-orang. Namun dalam beberapa dongeng, rubah kadang digambarkan sebagai binatang licik dan penipu.

Di Jepang kuil Inari tersebar disegala tempat. Salah satu dari tiga kuil Shinto dan kuil yang paling terkenal adalah kuil Inari Fushimi yang dibangun sekitar tujuh ratus sesudah masehi terletak di Kyoto bagian selatan. Sejak abad ke delapan, Inari adalah dewa yang dipuja di sini dalam gunung yang bernama Fushimi. Kuil Inari Fushimi ini dibangun berbeda dari kuil-kuil dewa lain karena memiliki gerbang Torii merah hingga sepuluh ribu. Gerbang Torii merah atau gerbang keramat, memanjang hingga dua mil lebih dibelakang kuil.

"Hiashi Hyuga- _san_!" panggil Hitomi sang istri yang berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri suaminya.

"Api biru di kuil Inari telah menyala!" ujar Hitomi Hyuga, karena terkejut api biru di kuil Inari menyala sendiri dalam waktu yang lama "Rubah berekor sembilan telah bangkit!" lanjut Hitomi Hyuga sembari mengambil nafas.

"Jadi siapakah penerus regenerasi rubah berekor sembilan itu?" tanya Hiashi Hyuga pada istrinya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang beregenerasi." jawab Hitomi Hyuga.

"Sebaiknya kita mengadakan upacara tradisional untuk menyambutnya." ujar Hiashi Hyuga yang menatap istrinya.

"Tapi sayang... Ini musim panas di Jepang, bunga apa yang bisa di persembahkan?" Hitomi Hyuga merasa berat untuk memberikan persembahan berupa bunga pada musim panas ini.

"Sebagai ganti bunga bagaimana dengan beras dan _aburaage_? Mungkin cukup." ujar Hiashi Hyuga.

" _Uka no Mitama no Kami_ pasti akan senang dengan persembahan berasnya." Hitomi Hyuga tersenyum senang.

" _Uka no Mitama no Kami_ juga telah mengembalikan kehidupan dalam kedamaian di dunia ini. _Uka no Mitama no Kami_ telah mengirim rubah berekor sembilan sebagai perlindungan dan keberuntungan bagi kami!" Hitomi Hyuga bersyukur atas kelahiran kembali rubah berekor sembilan tersebut, tapi Hitomi Hyuga tidak tahu bahwa yang dilahirkan kembali sebagai rubah berekor sembilan adalah anak kandungnya sendiri.

Keluarga Hyuga memiliki karunia _Uka no Mitama no Kami_ sebagai pelindung kuil Inari. Keluarga Hyuga memiliki dua bagian keluarga yaitu yang pertama, bagian utama keluarga terdiri dari Hiashi Hyuga, Hitomi Hyuga, dan anak sulungnya Hinata Hyuga sebagai pengatur kehidupan dalam keluarga dan pelindung kuil Inari. Yang kedua bagian bawahan keluarga Hyuga sebagai pelindung keluarga dan pelindung kuil Inari terdiri dari Hizashi Hyuga dan Neji Hyuga.

"Kita akan rayakan bersama saat gerhana bulan datang, tepatnya pada festival Bon Matsuri." ujar Hiashi Hyuga kepada istrinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mempersiapkan acaranya." ujar Hitomi Hyuga sembari tersenyum senang.

"Hubungilah Hinata, suruh dia pulang sebelum gerhana bulan datang." ujar Hiashi Hyuga sembari berjalan menuju kuil Inari bersama istrinya Hitomi Hyuga.

Pada zaman Jepang kuno, sekitar tujuh ratus setelah masehi, kuil Inari sudah berdiri karena titah sang kaisar untuk membangun kuil di kota Kyoto. Titah sang kaisar Jepang dilaksanakan oleh klan Hyuga pada zaman perang kuno agar kaisar mendapatkan keberuntungan dan kedamaian untuk orang-orang Jepang. Keluarga Hyuga telah turun menurun melaksanakan titah kaisar sampai sekarang, sebelum zaman modern ini, kuil Inari telah hancur berantakan karena perang kuno. Para jamaah kuil Inari menyumbang serta kerjasama dengan keluarga Hyuga untuk membangun kembali kuil Inari, dari dulu hingga sekarang masih banyak jamaah yang berdoa serta memberikan persembahan. Orang-orang Jepang yang beragama Shinto itu memiliki kepercayaannya kuat terhadap keberuntungan dari kuil Inari.

Hiashi Hyuga membuka pintu kuil utama yang terdapat di kaki gunung dan melihat benar yang dikatakan istrinya bahwa api biru yang ditinggalkan rubah telah menyala, walaupun api biru itu menyala seperti lilin kecil, tapi inilah tanda keberadaan rubah berekor sembilan telah berenkarnasi.

"Sayangku, perkataanmu tadi benar!" Hiashi Hyuga tersenyum sembari memegang kedua pipi Hitomi Hyuga.

"Kita akan undang sekutu dari Osaka." ujar Hiashi Hyuga.

"Siapa sayang?" tanya Hitomi Hyuga yang tidak mengetahuinya.

"Klan Uchiha dari Osaka." Hiashi Hyuga menatap Hitomi Hyuga dengan mantap dan berujar tegas.

"Ah, benar sayang. Bisa-bisanya aku lupa!" ujar Hitomi Hyuga sembari menepuk telapak tangannya.

"Aku akan mengundang Uchiha besok, sekalian Uchiha akan sangat membantu saat upacara nanti." ujar Hiashi Hyuga lalu menutup pintu kuil utama.

"Sayang, sebaiknya rencanakan pertemuan dengan Uchiha besok." ujar Hitomi Hyuga "Aku akan persiapkan perjamuannya!" lanjut Hitomi Hyuga yang menggandeng lengan Hiashi Hyuga dengan bersenang hati Hitomi Hyuga akan membuat perjamuan.

"Ide yang bagus sayang." ujar Hiashi Hyuga lalu berhenti berjalan dan mengecup sayang kening Hitomi Hyuga.

.

.

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

.

.

Hinata Hyuga mendengar suara alarm yang menunjukan tepat pukul enam pagi, walaupun sekolah biasanya dimulai pukul delapan lebih lima puluh, tapi siswa-siswi Jepang sudah terbiasa bersiap-siap dari pagi buta. Di Jepang siswa-siswi masuk jam delapan lebih lima puluh sebab di negara tersebut jam tujuh pagi saja masih belum terlalu terang, seperti subuh kalau di Indonesia, dan jam tujuh malam saja masih terang. Hinata Hyuga membuka mata dan mengucek mata kanannya sembari menguap. Pagi ini Hinata Hyuga merasa lebih segar, Hinata Hyuga langsung mematikan suara alarm itu lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian menyambar handuk yang ia gantung di kursi belajar. Hinata Hyuga melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Mandi, sarapan, dan membersihkan kamar adalah kebiasaan Hinata Hyuga sebelum menuju sekolah. Sedangkan Neji Hyuga yang terbiasa membuatkan Hinata Hyuga sepupunya itu bentou. Neji Hyuga bangun lebih pagi dari pada Hinata Hyuga. Neji Hyuga bangun pada pagi buta sekitar pukul lima tepat. Kebiasaan Neji Hyuga adalah mempelajari buku setebal kamus di kamarnya sampai pukul enam, lalu membuat bento untuk mereka berdua, baru setelah itu mandi dan sarapan bersama.

Buku yang Neji Hyuga baca pada pagi buta bukanlah buku pelajaran sekolah. Ia harus mempelajari mitologi Jepang dari zaman kuno hingga sekarang. Neji Hyuga sebagai keluarga cabang dan mempunyai tugas untuk melindungi keluarga utama serta penjaga kuil Inari. Sejak kecil Neji Hyuga menjadi salah satu kebanggaan keluarga cabang. Dia cepat belajar dan memahami apa yang Hizashi Hyuga ajarkan padanya. Otaknya yang _genius_ dan sifatnya yang patuh terhadap aturanlah membuat Neji Hyuga dibanggakan di keluarga Hyuga. Selain itu, Neji Hyuga mempunyai kasih sayang berlebih terhadap sepupunya, yang beda beberapa bulan setelah kelahiran Neji, membuat sifat _overprotectif_ nya terhadap Hinata Hyuga sangat berlebihan.

Sayangnya Neji Hyuga memiliki kekuatan _spiritual_ yang lemah, bisa di katakan sebagai manusia biasa. Karena itu Neji Hyuga tidak mengetahui kebangkitan rubah berekor sembilan.

"Ayo Hinata! Kita akan telat naik bus." Neji Hyuga memanggil Hinata Hyuga yang masih memakai sepatu.

"Tunggu sebentar!" ujar Hinata Hyuga sembari buru-buru mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Apa kau akan berlatih tenis lapang lagi?" tanya Neji Hyuga yang melihat Hinata Hyuga menghampirinya.

"Hm..Yah, turnamen tenis lapang diadakan akhir bulan juni pada musim panas." Hinata Hyuga jalan berdampingan dengan Neji Hyuga.

"Jangan lupa beberapa hari lagi akan ada ujian tengah semester." ujar Neji Hyuga sembari berjalan menuju halte bus.

"Aku ingat _nii-san!"_ ujar Hinata Hyuga lalu mengembungkan pipinya mengikuti Neji Hyuga dari belakang.

Biasanya saat senggang di dalam bus, Hinata Hyuga mendengarkan musik dan membaca buku novel. Bagi Hinata Hyuga sekolah tidak menjadi masalah yang penting, meskipun sekolah yang Hinata masuki adalah sekolah yang bagus dan berkualitas, dapat terlihat dari reputasi sekolahnya. Para pelajarnya diminta untuk tidak membaca, mengunyah permen karet, dan makan sambil jalan. Setibanya di sekolah Hinata Hyuga menyimpan sepatunya di loker sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sepatu khusus yang digunakan di ruang kelas.

" _Ohayou_ Hinata- _chan!_ " Sakura Haruno menyapa Hinata Hyuga.

" _Ohayou_ Sakura- _chan!"_ ujar Hinata, lalu Sakura merangkul lengan sahabatnya.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Orochi- _sensei?"_ Hinata tau, Sakura pasti ingin melihat tugas itu sebelum lonceng berbunyi.

"Yap!" Hinata berjalan dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua tepatnya kelas 2-A berada. "Kudengar dari Shikamaru- _san_ , ada pertandingan basket untuk uji coba kekuatan dan ketahanan sekolah kita." Ujar Hinata Hyuga.

"Benarkah?" Sakura Haruno tampaknya baru mengetahui acara ini.

"Ya tentu saja. Kuharap pemain basket kita akan menang." ujar Hinata Hyuga yang telah tiba di kelas, mengeluarkan buku biologinya lalu memberinya pada Sakura Haruno.

"Naruto- _kun_ juga akan bertanding." Hinata Hyuga mengenggam kedua tangannya di dada, suara Hinata Hyuga terdengar gembira di telinga Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno mengambil buku tugas Hinata Hyuga dan menyalinnya dengan cepat.

" _Yeah_ tentu saja, Naruto- _kun_ kan _ACE_ nya tim basket." ujar Sakura Haruno sembari menyalin tugas biologi di buku tugasnya sedangkan Hinata Hyuga berdiri berpindah tempat duduk di depan Sakura Haruno.

"Aku tahu!" ujar Hinata Hyuga sembari tersenyum dan menompang dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku tahu sedikit tentang pertahanan tim basket kita sangat kuat! Apalagi Chouji yang menjaga bagian belakang" ujar Sakura Haruno sembari menyalin tugas.

" _Ohayou!"_ Tenten menyapa kedua sahabatnya.

" _Ohayou_ Tenten _-chan._ " ujar Hinata Hyuga sembari tersenyum senang.

" _Ohayou."_ ujar Sakura Haruno yang terburu-buru menyelesaikan salinannya.

"Wah tampaknya Hinata- _chan_ lebih bersemangat hari ini. Aku pasti ketinggalan suatu berita." Tenten menaruh tasnya di meja setelah itu Teten menarik kursinya berkumpul di meja Sakura " _Nani...nani?"_ tanya Tenten yang penasaran.

"Pertandingan persahabatan antar _Academy of Japan_ melawan sekolah negeri prefektur Kanto." ujar Sakura Haruno

"Oh!" Tenten mengangguk "Hinata- _chan_ , Naruto- _kun_ sekarang menjadi _ACE_ nya tim basket setelah Pein- _senpai_ yang sudah kelas 3." Ujar Tenten

"Oit.. kawan-kawan, jangan lupa besok kita ada latihan sepulang sekolah. Jangan bilang kalian akan melihat pertandingan basket itu?" ujar Sakura sembari memberikan buku tugas Hinata "Aku sudah selesai. Terimakasih Hinata- _chan!_ " lanjut Sakura Haruno.

"Ah benar.. Aku melupakan latihannya." gumam Hinata Hyuga pelan namun terdengar oleh Tenten dan Sakura Haruno.

"Sudahlah Hinata- _chan,_ ayo kita kumpulkan tugas." ujar Sakura Haruno lalu berdiri dan pergi dari kelas 2-A menuju ruang guru yang berada di lantai bawah bersama Hinata Hyuga.

'TING-TONG-TING-TONG'

Suara lonceng _Academy of Japan_ menandakan jam pertama akan dimulai dalam waktu lima menit lagi, seperti biasanya Gay _sensei_ sudah _standby_ di depan gerbang sekolah bersama Shino sebagai anggota keamanan OSIS.

"TUNGGU!" dan seperti biasanya juga Naruto mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang sebelum gerbang di tutup, sedikit lagi Naruto bisa masuk gerbang depan sedangkan Shino menunggu aba-aba dari Gay _sensei_ dan Gay _sensei_ melihat jam tangannya.

"Shino!" panggil Gay _sensei_ yang memulai aba-abanya "1...2..—"

Naruto Uzumaki berjuang keras mengayuh sepedanya dan akhirnya Naruto barhasil masuk gerbang depan sekolah tapat pada waktunya "YEAAH!" teriak Naruto lalu memarkirkan sepadanya di tempat sepeda.

"—3!" Shino menutup gerbang depan dan akhirnya Gay sensei merasa senang karena anak didiknya kali ini tidak ada yang terlambat.

Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang siswa yang memiliki bakat menjadi atlet. Sebagai atlet tim basket _Academy of Japan,_ Naruto Uzumaki harus melatih otot-ototnya, kelincahan, ketangkasan, stamina, _power,_ dan kepahaman teknik-teknik basket. Naruto dilahirkan sebagai anak dari keluarga Uzumaki, orang tuanya berpengaruh pada masyarakat Jepang. Ayah Naruto Uzumaki bernama Minato Namikaze dan ibu Naruto Uzumaki bernama Kushina Uzumaki. Minato Namikaze sebagai wali kota di Tokyo dan Kushina Uzumaki sebagai pemilik sekolah swasta _Academy of Japan_ yang terletak di Tokyo, maka dari itu keluarga Uzumaki sangat berpengaruh disini. Naruto sendiri tidak memilih kemewahan yang dimiliki keluarganya. Ia lebih memilih mengendarai sepeda ke sekolahnya dari rumahnya karena jaraknya yang lumayan dekat dengan sekolah. Kushina Uzumaki yang memutuskan anaknya untuk bersekolah disana dan Minato Namikaze hanya mengangguk setuju saja.

Naruto Uzumaki mengganti sepatunya dengan cepat di loker depan lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 2-A yang berada di lantai ke dua. Selama perjalananan Naruto Uzumaki bertemu dengan Hinata Hyuga yang telah menutup pintu ruangan guru. Naruto Uzumaki berlari kecil untuk menyapa Hinata Hyuga.

"Yo! Hinata- _chan!"_ tangan Naruto Uzumaki yang melingkari leher Hinata Hyuga merangkul Hinata Hyuga sembari tersenyum.

"Na—naruto- _kun?_ " Hinata Hyuga kaget tiba-tiba saja dari belakang ada yang merangkulnya, wajah Hinata Hyuga sangat dekat dengan dada bidang Naruto Uzumaki yang menarik kepala dan mengacak-acak rambut Hinata Hyuga.

" _Mo... Naruto-kun yamete!"_ ujar Sakura Haruno yang melihat perbuatan iseng Naruto Uzumaki "Kasihan Hinata- _chan."_ ujar Sakura Haruno.

"Oh _ohayou_ Sakura- _chan!_ " Naruto Uzumaki melepaskan Hinata Hyuga dan menyapa Sakura Haruno yang ada di sebelah Hinata Hyuga.

"Kalian jangan lupa menonton pertandinganku besok ya!" Naruto Uzumaki menunjuk Hinata Hyuga dan Sakura Haruno menggunakan kedua tangannya yang jari telunjuk dan jempolnya seperti simbol menembak dengan sedikit gerakan naik dan turun pada kedua tangannya lalu Naruto mengedipkan satu matanya pada Hinata Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga yang melihat itu mukanya langsung merah karena malu sedangkan Sakura Haruno yang melihat itu mukanya hanya tersenyum.

" _Yosh!_ Sampai ketemu di kelas." Ujar Naruto Uzumaki lalu membuka pintu ruang guru dan masuk mengumpulkan tugas Biologi yang telah diberitahukan Orochimaru _sensei_ kemarin sedangkan Hinata Hyuga dan Sakura Haruno kembali ke kelasnya dan mulai belajar, pelajaran sejarah.

.

.

Para pelajar umumnya di Jepang tidak terlalu menaruh minat terhadap sejarah nasional maupun internasional. Hal ini disebabkan karena sejarah bukan termasuk pelajaran yang di ujikan pada seleksi masuk perguruan tinggi. Para pelajar lebih memilih untuk berkonsentrasi dengan mata pelajaran unggulan yang menurut mereka penting dan menunjang prestasi mereka. Maka tak heran jika banyak sekolah di Jepang yang tidak mengadakan mata pelajaran sejarah. Kelas 2-A pun yang tidak tertarik dengan pelajaran sejarah Jepang. Mereka bermain dengan ponselnya, membuka aplikasi _chatting_ bernama Line. Mereka saling mengobrol di grup kelas 2-A dan sangat ramai membicarakan sesuatu, walaupun ada pembicaran yang tidak penting, mereka selalu saja membalas _chat_ grup tersebut. Seperti biasanya, Naruto Uzumaki memberikan berita terpanas atau berita terbaru. Naruto Uzumaki selalu saja mempunyai obrolan, apa pun itu obrolan yang Naruto Uzumaki mulai, selalu menjadi "keributan" di grup kelas 2-A. Suasana di kelas memang terlihat sepi dan memperhatikan guru yang mengajar, namun aslinya seluruh kelas 2-A membicarakan berita yang di awali oleh Naruto Uzumaki, berita yang mampu membuat seluruh kelas tertarik dengan itu.

" _Psst!_ Hinata _-chan."_ Ujar Sakura Haruno dengan pelan lalu Hinata Hyuga menenggok ke samping dan menaikan kedua alisnya ke atas. Sakura Haruno melemparkan secarik kertas ke meja Hinata Hyuga lalu Hinata Hyuga membuka kertas gulungan kecil itu dan membacanya dalam diam. Setelah membaca itu Hinata Hyuga membuka ponselnya lalu membaca pesan _chatting_ grup kelas 2-A.

"Sakura- _chan_ apa maksudnya ini?" Hinata Hyuga bertanya dengan suara kecil namun masih terdengar oleh Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno melihat ekspresi Hinata Hyuga yang terkejut membaca obrolan di grup kelas 2-A, Sakura Haruno mengela nafas lelah lalu tersenyum.

" _Yare-yare_ , mau bagaimana lagi?" Sakura Haruno mengangkat bahunya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku yang menjadi taruhannya?" Hinata Hyuga tampak binggung.

"Mana aku tahu?" ujar Sakura Haruno yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tanyakan saja pada orangnya." Sakura Haruno menunjuk Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki duduk di depan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Taruhannya jika tim basket sekolah kita menang dalam pertandingan, Naruto- _kun_ akan mengajak ku kencan?!" Hinata Hyuga membaca grup obrolan kelas 2-A, suara Hinata Hyuga yang keras itu membuat guru sejarah dan teman-teman sekelasnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Hinata Hyuga.

"Hinata- _chan_ , apa ada masalah dalam pelajaranku?" ujar _sensei_ yang memegang buku dan menatap Hinata Hyuga.

"Ti-tidak _sensei._ _Sumimasen deshita."_ Hinata Hyuga membungkuk memberi hormat dan kembali duduk.

"Hinata- _chan_ ada apa?" tanya Ino Yamanaka yang tadi memperhatikan guru sekarang menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat Ino Yamanaka penasaran.

" _Baka!_ Baca grup kelas." ujar Sakura Haruno dengan pelan namun terdengar oleh Ino Yamanaka yang notabennya duduk di depan Hinata Hyuga. Setelah Sakura Haruno mengatakan seperti itu, Ino Yamanaka langsung mengambil ponselnya yang berada di kolong meja.

Ino Yamanaka membaca obrolan grup Line itu dan membalas obrolan itu dengan stiker dan bertuliskan _ganbatte!_ Lalu ada seseorang teman di kelas yang memberikan stiker lagi yang menggambarkan acungan jempol sembari tersenyum, ada juga yang membalasnya _'Good luck!'_ dengan tulisan, bahkan Shikamaru yang mulai bosan memperhatikan guru sejarah itu mulai membalas obrolan kelas 2-A _'Semoga tim mu menang Naruto-kun.'_ serta Sasuke Uchiha pun ikut membalas dengan stiker gambar dengan ekspresi bosan.

" _Ne.._ Hinata- _chan_ , bagaimana jika Naruto- _kun_ menang dalam pertandingan?" ujar Sakura Haruno dengan suara rendah agar _sensei_ tidak mendengarnya.

"Pasti akan mengatakan ya!" ujar Ino Yamanaka dengan suara rendah.

"Aku..." Hinata Hyuga tampak berpikir dan berimajinasi yang akhirnya membuat dirinya sendiri malu lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya " _Wakaranai!"_ Hinata Hyuga menggelengkan kepalanya sembari ditutup itu dengan suara rendah.

" _Mo.._ Sakura- _chan,_ Ino- _chan_ jangan menggoda Hinata- _chan_." ujar Tenten yang sekarang mengikuti obrolan para cewek.

Ponsel Hinata Hyuga bergetar menandakan ada obrolan pesan masuk, lalu Hinata Hyuga membuka ponselnya dan membaca pesan kontak di Linenya dari Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha hampir bersamaan, Hinata Hyuga membuka isi pesan dari Naruto Uzumaki terlebih dahulu dan di sana tertulis ' _Hinata-chan, mau kah berkencan denganku?'_ lalu pada baris kedua ' _Jika aku menang.'_ Hinata Hyuga melebarkan kedua matanya kaget dan senang, kemudian Hinata Hyuga mengirim stiker bergambar dan tulisannya _'Ok!'_ setelah itu Hinata Hyuga membaca pesan Line Sasuke Uchiha, disana tertulis _'Jangan pergi.'_ Hinata Hyuga awalnya binggung apa yang dimaksud Sasuke- _kun_ jadi Hinata Hyuga hanya membacanya saja tanpa membalas pesan tersebut lalu Hinata Hyuga menyimpan ponselnya kembali di kolong meja dan kembali memperhatikan _sensei_.

"Apa sih yang Sasuke- _kun_ pikirkan?" Hinata Hyuga bergumam sendiri lalu kembali menulis catatan sejarahnya sedangkan yang di ujung dari tempat duduk Hinata Hyuga disana tempat Sasuke Uchiha sedang menatap ponselnya yang tanpa balasan dari Hinata Hyuga dan berdecih karena kesal.

"Baiklah pelajaran bapak sampai disini dulu." Ujar _sensei_ sejarah itu.

"Berdiri!" ujar Shikamaru Nara .

"Terimakasih _sensei!"_ ujar seluruh murid kelas 2-A itu sembari membungkukan badan sedikit.

Pelajaran sejarah pun telah selesai dan berganti pelajaran olahraga. Hinata Hyuga bersama teman-temannya mengganti pakaiannya di ruang ganti perempuan. Baju seragam sekolah _Academy of Japan_ ini mempunyai standar kualitas yang tinggi, dengan kualitas yang tinggi maka harga bajunya pun termasuk tinggi. Sekolah menganjurkan bahwa siswa dan siswinya itu memahami apa arti dari kualitas yang dipakai dari pada kuantitas yang rendah akan berdampak kualitas menjadi rendah pula, maka dari itu sekolah swasta ini memiliki baju sekolah yang harganya terbilang cukup tinggi dibandingkan dengan sekolah lain. Peraturan sekolah yang telah ditetapkan dan disetujui oleh orang tua murid dalam setiap tahunnya, siswa atau siswi, dan para orang tua yang diterima dan masuk sekolah _Academy of Japan_ ini akan menandatangani kontrak persetujuan bersama demi menjaga kepercayaan para murid dengan sekolahnya dan sebaliknya. Selama proses belajar mengajar berlangsung para murid sekolah _Academy of Japan_ harus mematuhi tata tertib sekolah dan akan menjadi kebiasaan positif bagi para siswa/siswinya untuk masa depan yang akan datang begitupun dengan kepala sekolah, wakil kepala sekolah, guru-guru, para staff tata usaha dan jajarannya sesuai yang telah ditetapkan dan diberlakukan.

Pelajar disana mempunyai seragam sekolah sailor yang memiliki corak yang menarik dengan bersalur-salur dan mempunyai banyak rampel dan pas di badan untuk anak perempuan dan untuk anak laki-laki seragam berjenis jas dengan kancing berlambang sekolah yang digunakan bersama dengan celana dan sabuk hitam dan sepatu berjenis pantofel serta siswanya mengenakan pin pada kerah yang menunjukan sekolah atau peringkat kelas pada hari senin sampai selasa, untuk hari rabu sampai jumat memakai pakaian kemeja putih polos dengan kerah yang bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna coklat berserta atributnya dan memakai setiap rok diatas lutut sekitar 17 hingga 22 cm bagi perempuan atau celana panjang bagi laki-laki bermotif kotak-kotak berwana coklat dengan baju itu disertai dengan _sweater_ berwarna _cream_ coklat atau memakai _bleazer_ juga dasi kupu-kupu, untuk hari sabtu para siswa dan siswinya tidak ada jadwal pelajaran tetapi bagi siswa atau siswi yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler diwajibkan datang hari sabtu. Untuk seragam olahraga sekolah pada musim dingin desain baju olahraga setiap siswa dan siswi berlengan panjang dan celana panjang dengan ada corak garis merah disamping dengan warna dasar putih serta dilengkapi dengan jaket olahraga yang berwarna merah berserta atributnya, selain musim dingin biasanya para siswa dan siswi tidak memakai jaket olahraga.

" _Kyaaa!"_ Hinata Hyuga berteriak juga terkejut oleh perlakuan Ino Yamanaka yang memegang jahil dada Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dari belakang saat ganti baju olahraga di ruang ganti pakaian. "I—Ino- _chan—_ _"_ Hinata Hyuga merasa geli.

" _Mo...Yamete kudasai!"_ Hinata Hyuga menahan geli yang dirasakannya sembari menggembungkan pipinya karena sebal.

"Ino- _chan_ , kasihan Hinata- _chan_ " ujar Tenten yang melihat Ino Yamanaka dan Hinata Hyuga.

"Kalian ini bercanda melulu, ayo cepat kita ke lapangan." ujar Sakura Haruno sembari menutup loker pakaiannya.

"Hahaha! _Gomenne_ Hinata- _chan._ " ujar Ino Yamanaka sembari melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Hinata Hyuga yang mukanya sudah merah padam.

"Kau ini!" ujar Sakura Haruno yang memukul kepala Ino Yamanaka.

"Sa-sakit Sakura- _chan!_ " ujar Ino Yamanaka lalu mengelus kepalanya yang malang "Makannya kapan dadamu tidak rata." ledek Ino Yamanaka pada Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno melirik tajam pada Ino Yamanaka "Apa katamu?" dengan nada yang menyeramkan tentu saja membuat Tenten dan Hinata Hyuga merinding.

"Ah sudahlah kalian berdua. Ayo kita ke lapangan!" ujar Tenten yang mencairkan suasana dan mendorong-dorong pelan Sakura agar berjalan menuju lapangan sedangkan Hinata mendorong-dorong pelan Ino Yamanaka.

'PPPRRRIIIITTT' suara peluit yang dibunyikan Gay _sensei_ untuk menandakan bahwa seluruh siswa-siswinya yang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga berkumpul di tengah lapangan.

Kali ini Gay _sensei_ akan mengajarkan olahraga _Volly Ball_ kepada siswa-siswinya di lapangan luar dan untuk menguji _service volly ball, passing_ bawah _,_ dan _passing_ atas.

"Baiklah semuanya sebelum ujian _service, passing_ bawah _,_ dan _passing_ atas. Kita pemanasan terlebih dahulu."

"Baik _sensei!"_ ujar seluruh murid kelas 2-A.

"Naruto- _kun_ dan Sakura- _chan_ seperti biasa pimpin pemanasan ini." ujar Guy _sensei_ lalu Sakura Haruno maju ke depan untuk mempimpin murid perempuan sedangkan Naruto Uzumaki yang mempimpin murid laki-laki.

Setelah melakukan pemanasan Guy _sensei_ merintahkan anak muridnya untuk latihan terlebih dahulu sedangkan _sensei_ yang memperhatikan perkembangan anak muridnya. Guy _sensei_ memberikan bola volly pada setiap kelompok yang terbentuk.

Hinata Hyuga menerima bola dari _sensei_ yang membentuk kelompok empat orang yaitu dirinya, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, dan Tenten. Awalnya Hinata Hyuga melakukan _passing_ dengan baik saat menerima bola dari temannya namun sesaat Hinata Hyuga merasa pusing dan pengelihatannya menjadi buram.

"Hinata- _chan_ kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino Yamanaka yang melihat wajah pucat Hinata Hyuga.

"Aku baik-baik sa—" sebelum Hinata Hyuga menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan mengambil sebuah bola volly yang di bawah kakinya, sebuah bola volly dari kelompok lain mengenai kepalanya dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Hinata- _chan_!" teman-teman perempuannya berhenti berlatih volly dan menghampiri Hinata Hyuga yang terbaring pingsan sedangkan ada anak lelaki yang membantu Hinata Hyuga ke ruang UKS.

Seperti biasanya, karena kebiasaan pingsan Hinata Hyuga semakin sering terjadi maka tugas Sasuke Uchiha juga semakin sering dan harus selalu berada di sisinya.

 **HINATA POV ON**

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku sadar bahwa ini adalah ruang UKS, kurasa aku pingsan lagi saat bola volly mengenai kepala ku, rasanya sakit saat bola itu mengenai kepalaku mungkin aku akan menyalahkan yang melempar bola itu padaku tapi sebelum kejadian itu aku memang sedang tidak enak badan dan memaksakan diri untuk berlatih bersama teman-teman perempuanku.

"Hinata- _chan_ sudah baikan?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang membantuku lalu aku menoleh ke arahnya dan ternyata dia adalah teman masa kecilku.

"Sasuke- _kun_." panggil ku.

"Hm?" gumamnya seperti biasa.

"Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ selalu menolong ku?" tanyaku padanya.

"Teman." jawabnya dengan singkat.

"Sejak dulu Sasuke- _kun_ tidak berubah ya." Ujar ku sedangkan dia hanya diam menatap ku.

"Keluarga Hyuga telah menjadi keluarga yang kaya dan dihormati sejak lama. Itu adalah keluarga tempatku berasal, setiap aku pulang dari sekolah ataupun berjalan di koridor rumah selalu saja para pelayan mengucapkan ' _Ohayou Hinata-sama!'_ yang menghormatiku sebagai putri pertama dari keluarga utama namun saat di sekolah aku pernah bertengkar dengan teman sekelasku. Saat itu temanku berkata _'Jangan pikir kau populer!'_ ujarnya sembari menarikku ke ruang toilet dan mendorongku hingga jatuh ke lantai _'Yang dipunyai keluargamu hanyalah uang!'_ ujarnya lalu menyiramku dengan air kotor bekas lap lantai _'Dasar membosankan!'_ ujar teman sekelasku yang lain. Aku hanya diam tak bersuara menerima perlakuan mereka begitu saja. Selalu saja orang-orang yang ingin dekat dengan keluargaku ingin dikenal dan mendapat penghormatan karena telah menjadi pengikut yang setia, namun apa daya aku seorang yang lemah, semua yang kulakukan hanyalah menjadi bagian dari keluarga utama. Aku kesepian dan menyedihkan, jadi aku selalu menyendiri. Namun aku sadar aku harus berubah, aku harus belajar percaya diri untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain, sikap pemalu ku yang dulu harus aku rubah. Jika tidak, maka sampai kapanpun juga aku akan tetap sendiri." aku jadi bercerita panjang tentang masa kecil ku.

"Itu tidak benar!" ujar lelaki berambut hitam itu dengan wajah datanya.

"Jika kau bersamaku, cepat ataupun lambat kau pasti akan merasa terbebani." Ujarku padanya.

"Kalau begitu Hinata- _chan_ , kita dapat memulainya bersama." Ujarnya lalu tersenyum melihatku yang terbaring di kasur UKS.

"Terimakasih Sasuke- _kun."_ aku pun ikut tersenyum.

"Yah, yang penting kau tidak terluka." Sasuke Uchiha mengelus pelan kepalaku.

Aku bersyukur punya teman yang sangat baik seperti Sasuke Uchiha. Sewaktu aku kecil, sekitar umur lima tahun, pertama kalinya aku berkenalan dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Saat itu keluarga Uchiha datang berkunjung. Aku bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha di halaman belakang saat aku sedang sedih dan menyendiri di dekat kolam ikan. Aku ingat betul Sasuke Uchiha berbicara kasar padaku walaupun aku tak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya, tapi sepertinya setelah aku mendengarnya entah kenapa aku jadi tidak bersedih lagi. Mulai saat itu lah hubungan pertemanan kami berlanjut sampai sekarang.

' **Flashback on'**

Sebelas tahun yang lalu, saat bulan Desember dan musim dingin pun telah datang, aku berlari keluar dari ruang makan menuju halaman belakang rumah karena ayah memaksaku untuk berpakaian rapih di hadapan tamu yang akan datang dan aku tidak mau mendengarkan apa kata ayah dan ibu. Aku rasa hari sudah malam mengapa harus ada yang bertamu pada malam hari seperti ini?! Aku sebal dengan duduk manis di ruang tamu dan selalu tersenyum.

"Tidak kah mereka berpikir aku telah lelah sepanjang hari duduk dengan formal! Hiks Hiks Hiks.." aku menangis sendirian di belakang halaman rumah sembari berjongkok menatap kolam ikan.

"Momo- _chan_ hanya kau yang mengerti aku hiks.." ujarku pada ikan mas.

"Hiks.. aku..hiks.." aku menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Aku tidak menyukai diriku! Hiks.." teriakku walau tak terlalu keras.

Seseorang datang menghampiriku dan berkata _"Muka mu jelek saat menangis!"_ ujar seorang anak lelaki seumuranku tapi perkatannya menjengkelkan.

"Kalau jelek, apa masalah mu!" aku pun berdiri dan mengelap air mata yang ada di pipiku.

"Tidak ada." jawab lelaki itu yang masih berdiri menatapku.

"Ka—kau siapa?" tanyaku dengan sesenggukan.

"Kau siapa?" lelaki itu balik bertanya lalu melangkah mendekatiku.

"Aku Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." ujarnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya memperkenalkan diri.

"Hi—Hinata Hyuga." aku menerima uluran tangannya lalu Sasuke Uchiha mengenggamku erat.

"Dingin." ujarnya tiba-tiba yang membuatku binggung.

"Eh?" aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit tanda tak mengerti, Sasuke Uchiha melepaskan tanganku dan membuka syalnya yang tadi melingkar di leher.

"Pakailah Hinata- _chan_." ujarnya sembari melingkarkan syal itu di leherku, syalnya terasa hangat.

"Ayo kita masuk disini dingin." ujarnya lagi lalu menggenggam tangan ku dan menarik ku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hinata- _sama_!" seorang pelayan mendekatiku "Mari ganti baju terlebih dahulu Hinata- _sama_."

"Tidak mau." kataku sembari mengembungkan pipi dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke Uchiha bertanya padaku.

"Aku lelah Sasuke- _kun._ " aku menatap Sasuke Uchiha sebal dan mengerutkan wajahku.

"Manja." ujar Sasuke Uchiha sembari menatapku.

"Tidak." aku mengelak.

"Manja." Sasuke Uchiha mengulangi perkatannya.

"Tidak." aku itu tidak manja! Uhh kesalnya.

"Manja." kali ini Sasuke mencubit kedua pipiku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sa—sakit Sasuke- _kun._ " aku menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hinata- _chan_ ternyata manja." ujarnya sembari menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Baiklah, baik!" ujarku yang masih menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke Uchiha "Aku akan ganti baju, jadi lepaskan Sasuke- _kun_." setelah itu Sasuke Uchiha melepaskan cubitannya lalu aku mengelus pipiku yang kini telah sakit dan ada bercak merah karena cubitan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakit ya?" tanya Sasuke Uchiha sembari menatapku dengan perasaan yang bersalah.

"Tentu saja!" aku masih sebal dengan perbuatan Sasuke Uchiha tadi namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke Uchiha mengecup pipi kananku dan membuatku terkejut.

"Ara!" aku mendengar pelayanku itu terkejut melihat Sasuke- _kun_ sedang mengecupku.

"Aku tunggu di ruang tamu Hinata- _chan._ " katanya lalu berbalik pergi ke ruang tamu.

"Hinata- _sama_ muka anda merah, apa Hinata- _sama_ baik-baik saja?" tanya pelayanku yang berdiri di belakangku lalu aku membalasnya dengan mengangguk saja.

"Mari ganti bajunya Hinata- _sama._ " ajak pelayanku itu.

"Baik." tanpa di paksa lagi oleh sang pelayan aku berjalan menuju kamar dan berganti pakaian kimono formal lagi.

' **Flashback off'**

"Hi—Hina—Hinata.." seorang memanggilku lalu aku menoleh padanya "Sasuke- _kun_?" sesaat aku mengalami deja vu saat aku dan Sasuke Uchiha masih kecil.

"Kenapa melamun saja, apa ada yang sakit?" pertanyaannya benar-benar membuatku deja vu tapi Sasuke Uchiha memang tidak berubah dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"Ah—aku teringat saat musim dingin, saat Sasuke- _kun_ pertama kali kenal dengan ku saat di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuga saling bertukar kado untuk merayakan malam tahun baru bersama." aku mencoba mengingat-ingat masa lalu.

"Kau ingat saat kejadian di gunung Fushimi itu Hinata- _chan_?" tanya Sasuke Uchiha yang wajahnya terlihat terkejut dan penasaran.

"Memangnya kita pernah ke gunung?" aku mencoba mengingat-ingat saat kecil dulu sembari memiringkan kepalaku sedikit tanda tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana dengan cidera luka di kepala mu, sudah sembuhkah?" tanya Sasuke Uchiha yang lalu berdiri dan memeriksa kepalaku.

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya dengan cidera di kepala? Seingat ku tidak pernah mengalaminya dan ada apa dengan kejadian di gunung? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali yang Sasuke- _kun_ katakan.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada bekas luka, syukurlah." ujar Sasuke Uchiha lalu kembali menatapku dengan wajah yang serius "Benar tidak ingat Hinata- _chan_?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Apa saat itu aku mengalami kejadian buruk?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin tentang itu, tapi saat kau melepaskan tanganmu dari genggamanku lalu berlari begitu saja setelah aku menarik mu ke dalam hutan dan bertengkar." Sasuke Uchiha menjelaskan.

"Kita memang selalu bertengkar saat kecil." aku mengangguk setuju "Lalu setelah itu?" aku penasaran dengan kelanjutannya.

"Setelah itu aku menemukanmu di dekat sumber mata air, kau mengalami cidera di kepala. Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois saat itu Hinata- _chan_." Sasuke Uchiha mengenggam tangan kananku.

"Aku tidak mengingatnya Sasuke- _kun_ , jadi jangan bersikap seperti ini." aku merasa malu dan pastinya ada semburat merah di wajahku.

"Tapi tetap saja! Rasa kekhawatiranku masih terasa." Sasuke Uchiha melepaskan tanganku lalu mengambil selimut dan menyelimutiku "Istirahatlah sebentar." ujarnya kemudian ia berbaling melangkah pergi tapi sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh lagi, aku menarik ujung baju seragam olahraganya sembari mengatakan "Tunggu!" lalu ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh padaku "Temani aku sebentar." ujarku pelan namun dapat didengar olehnya kemudian aku melepaskan tanganku dari pakaiannya setelah itu Sasuke Uchiha berbalik kemudian duduk di sampingku tepatnya duduk di kasur.

"Hinata- _chan_ tidak berubah sama sekali." ujarnya lalu menghela nafas sembari kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Apa maksudmu?" entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku jengkel mendengar perkataanya.

"Manja." Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum melihatku.

"A—apa! Manja?" aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku, apa aku tidak salah dengar kali ini?

"Habisnya tadi kamu bilang begini _'Sasuke-kun jangan pergi! Aku takut sendirian, temani aku sebentar.'_ begitu yang kudengar di telingaku" Sasuke Uchiha mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu dan lepaskan pipiku!" aku menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke Uchiha kemudian ia melepaskan pipiku.

"Hinata- _chan_ takut sendirian hahaha!" Sasuke Uchiha tertawa sembari mengelitiki pinggangku.

"Hahaha! Ge-geli—" aku tidak dapat menahan geli "Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ haha! Hen—tikan haha!" aku menarik tubuh Sasuke Uchiha yang tadinya ingin membalas perbuatannya tapi malah aku jadi memeluknya "Haha! Sasuke- _kun_." dan tepat setelah aku memeluknya ia berhenti mengelitiki pinggangku.

"Curang." ujar Sasuke Uchiha yang masih dalam pelukanku.

"Apanya! Kau duluan yang mengelitiki." ujarku sembari melepaskan pelukanku dan mendorong Sasuke Uchiha sedikit agar diberi sedikit jarak antara aku dengannya "Padahal Sasuke- _kun_ tahu aku tidak dapat menahan geli." ujarku sembari menatap mata onyx itu.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab Hinata- _chan_." bisiknya tepat di telinga kiriku.

"Tanggung jawab?" aku tidak mengerti.

"Sesuatu yang berharga telah kau curi dariku." bisiknya lagi di telinga kiriku "Jantungku telah menjadi milik mu dan kau belum membalasnya." aku jadi semakin binggung, ada apa dengan jantung Sasuke- _kun._

"Ya ampun Sasuke- _kun_! Kau sakit parah?" aku bertanya sekaligus terkejut mendengar bisikan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakit?" muka Sasuke Uchiha tampak binggung dan menatap ku heran.

"Apakah separah itu? Disinikah sakitnya?" aku mendekat pada Sasuke Uchiha dan menyentuh dadanya tepatnya pada organ jantung "Sejak kapan Sasuke- _kun_ punya penyakit jantung?" aku melihatnya dengan penuh kekawatiran.

"Aku tidak sakit." ujarnya singkat yang terdengar nada jengkelnya.

"Eh?" aku berhenti mengelus dada tepatnya di jantung lalu mengerjapkan kedua mataku. Kulihat Sasuke Uchiha menyipitkan mata onyxnya dan dahinya berkerut-kerut "Demi tuhan, Hinata- _chan_ kau sudah hidup cukup lama dan tidak mengerti perkataanku."

Mata Sasuke Uchiha meredup setelah berkata campuran kemarahan dan kecewa dalam suaranya.

"Aku mengerti Sasuke- _kun_." aku kembali memeluk Sasuke Uchiha "Aku memang teman yang jahat." aku menenggelamkan kepalaku pada bahunya "Menompang masalaku sebagai beban di pundakmu."

"Sudahlah jangan berbicara rancu, sebaiknya kau istirahat terlebih dahulu." Sasuke Uchiha melepaskan pelukanku dan membaringkanku di kasur lalu menyelimutiku lagi.

"Nah, aku akan kembali ke kelas." Sasuke Uchiha berdiri kemudian berbalik pergi, kali ini aku hanya melihat pundak belakangnya hingga sosoknya hilang dari balik pintu yang tertutup.

 **Hinata POV OFF**

.

.

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Setelah Sasuke Uchiha keluar dari ruang kesehatan, Sasuke Uchiha kembali ke lapangan dan meminta izin Gay _sensei_ agar Hinata Hyuga diperbolehkan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga karena sakit. Sasuke Uchiha juga harus tahu pasti gejala-gejala yang dialami Hinata Hyuga selama proses pembangkitan hingga ekor-ekornya telah lengkap sembilan. Sasuke Uchiha sendiri telah menjadi generasi penerus sebagai utusan dari dewa Susanoo di clan Uchiha. Selama seluruh clan-clan yang ada di Jepang masih berhubungan dengan baik dan damai. Seluruh anggota clan Uchiha pun tahu bahwa Sasuke Uchiha lah yang telah terpilih sebagai penerus utusan dari dewa Susanoo dilihat dari garis takdir dan garis waktu kelahiran yang membuat Sasuke Uchiha di putuskan sebagai utusan dewa Susanoo oleh para tetua clan Uchiha. Sedangkan Susanoo sendiri telah diutus dewa Izanagi ke bumi karena perbuatannya tetapi saudara dewa Susanoo, dewa Amaterasu, tidak menginginkan saudaranya ke bumi karena permasalahan antara mereka berdua belum terselesaikan sehingga dewa Amaterasu memanfaatkan dewa Susanoo untuk membuktikan bahwa dewa Susanoo dapat memberikan lima anak dewa pada Amaterasu. Sehingga dewa Susanoo mengutus putra adam dari clan Uchiha sebagai wakilnya di dunia. Dan hubungannya dengan clan Hyuga adalah mereka sebagai clan yang di hormati dan clan Hyuga juga sebagai penjaga kuil Inari, dewi Inari sendiri adalah salah satu anak dari dewa Susanoo dan memiliki hubungan keluarga dari dewa Amaterasu yang notabennya dewa Amaterasu adalah kakak dari dewa Susanoo.

Dewi Inari yang turun ke bumi untuk memberikan keberuntungan sebagai salah satu dari tujuh dewa keberuntungan di Jepang. Dewi Inari membawa Kitsune ke bumi berharap Kitsune menjadi bahagia setelah turun ke bumi. Namun beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu, Kitsune merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia dan berkunjung ke desa-desa sehingga setiap para lelaki terpikat akan kecantikannya. Inari pun menyadari bahwa Kitsune telah membawa masalah dalam kehidupan kedewaan karena surga tidak mengizinkan pernikahan antara makhluk dewa dengan manusia di bumi. Kitsune sangat memohon pada dewi Inari dan Kitsune ingin dapat membuktikan bahwa manusia tidak akan meninggalkannya, maka terlihatlah kekhawatiran di wajah dewi Inari itu. Sebagai balasan atas kesetiaan Kitsune terhadap dewi Inari, dewi Inari memberikan syarat sekaligus perjanjian, jika ada yang benar-benar mencintai Kitsune dengan segenap hati dan mampu mempertahankan cinta dengan memberikan nyawanya untuk Kitsune sebagai bukti, maka energi manusia itu akan bisa dikembalikan oleh dewi Inari dan jika tidak bisa maka manusia itu akan mati sia-sia di tangan Kitsune sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Kon sang roh rubah muncul di hadapan Sasuke Uchiha tepat saat Sasuke Uchiha melakukan _service_ volly dan di nilai oleh guru Gay.

"Sasuke- _sama_!" panggil Kon.

"Hmm?" gumam Sasuke Uchiha.

"Para tetua Uchiha memanggil Sasuke- _sama_. Sepertinya ada musyawarah besar." mendengar hal itu Sasuke Uchiha menghela nafas.

"Aku kan sedang menjaganya." jawab Sasuke Uchiha pada Kon dengan suara pelan agar yang lain tak mendengar.

"Ini tentang gerhana bulan Sasuke- _sama_." ujar Kon.

"Gerhana bulan apa?" tanya Sasuke Uchiha.

"Para tetua mengatakan bahwa gerhana bulan kali ini akan berwarna jingga kemerahan. Itu artinya rubah berekor sembilan yang telah lama menghilang kembali ke bumi." ujar Kon panjang lebar.

"Maksudmu, Hinata Hyuga adalah Kitsune yang telah turun ke bumi bersama dewi Inari." Sasuke Uchiha tampak berpikir "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Maka dari itu Sasuke- _sama_ akan dijelaskan oleh tetua." ujar Kon sedangkan Sasuke Uchiha hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Lusa Sasuke- _sama_ , kita bisa pergi setelah sekolah." ujar Kon lalu kembali menghilang di hadapan Sasuke Uchiha.

 **TBC  
(To be continued...)**

Catatan seorang penulis:

Mitologi Jepang bukan berasal karangan saya, saya hanya menemukannya di sebuah blog ayuprameswarydotcomflash2007flash10flash13flashinari-misteri-dalam-sosok-dewaflash

 _By the way_ saya tidak menyangka ada yang mereview dengan kata-kata kotornya, mungkinkah _reader_ ini tidak mengerti adanya HAM dan saya juga telah memenuhi syarat sesuai peraturan yang ditetapkan fanfiction. Anda tidak menyukai cerita saya? Ya kembali saja tidak usah di baca " _Dont like? Just go back_ ". Gampang kan? Jadi tidak ada yang merasa tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Hidup itu di buat damai saja.

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang mengkoreksi kesalahan penulisan saya hehehe.


	6. Kebangkitan Hinata tiga ekor bagian 1

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U dan Hinata H**

 **Rating: T+ sampai M**

 **Genre :Mistery/Supranatural/Drama/Adventure/Romance**

 **Warning: OOC mendewa, ABAL, ABSURD, ANEH, OOT(OUT OF TOPIC), TYPO BANYAK, mungkin akan membuat anda merasa serangan jantung, Hipertensi naik-turun, kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdnya sang author GAJE dan terserang virus memabukan, muntah-muntah, diare, pokoknya eneg (mual), dan semacamnya.**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **Kebangkitan Hinata**

" **Tiga ekor"**

 **Bagian 1**

Hari sudah semakin siang, matahari pun menyinari panasnya. Siswa-siswi SMA swasta prefektur Kanto dari kota Tokyo memiliki banyak bakat yang tersembunyi, SMA swasta di Jepang biasanya lebih menarik dari pada SMA negeri karena itu kebiasaan orang Jepang untuk meningkatkan potensi keahlian yang dimilikinya. Untuk fokus pada kemampuan dan bakat yang telah lahir dari garis takdir mereka.

SMA swasta ada di daerah Kanto, kota Tokyo dan sekitarnya, SMA yang terkenal bahkan lahirnya para pemain sepakbola, tenis lapang, dan basket internasional Jepang dari daerah tersebut. Di sana pula adalah markas besar tim tenis lapang Tokyo yang sangat terkenal di Jepang saat ini. Prestasi sekolah ini juga sangat baik di bidang olahraga. Jadi selain belajar, siswa juga akan tetap terjaga kesehatannya dengan berolahraga yang baik di sana.

Di samping ilmu selama belajar di SMA swasta juga ilmu yang terbaik di Jepang diberikan sekolah besar, dengan luas tanah 66,30 meter persegi, luas bangunan 7,197 meter persegi bukan sekolah SMA swasta kecil. SMA swasta itu memiliki biaya sekolah rata-rata sama, tidak banyak berbeda untuk tingkatan swasta, kira-kira 1,3 juta yen per tahun, ditambah biaya hidup sehari-hari untuk yang tinggal di asrama.

Para siswa dan siswi SMA swasta yang memiliki bakat bersinar untuk masa depan, tak disangka pula kehidupan yang mereka sembunyikan selama di sekolah memang sudah menjadi kewajiban tantangan yang harus dilalui. Harga diri itu lah yang utama, selama mereka bisa menutupinya dengan rapat. Ada beberapa diantara mereka memiliki garis takdir yang diluar dugaan manusia, orang itu mempunyai hubungan gaib seperti roh-roh, hantu, goblin, siluman, dewa, dan semacamnya. Orang yang memiliki takdir seperti itu lah bisa disebut orang yang spesial.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oi Naruto." Sasuke Uchiha menyapa dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu Naruto Uzumaki mendekat sembari membawa makan siang.

"Tumben makan di kantin." ujar Naruto Uzumaki lalu duduk di meja makan "Apalagi kau makan ramen?" Naruto Uzumaki penasaran dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang bersikap tidak biasa.

"Karena hari ini memang yang terburuk." ujar Sasuke Uchiha dengan muka datarnya.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya kau butuh udara segar." Naruto Uzumaki menyarankan "Bagaimana kalau kau menonton pertandinganku sepulang sekolah?" ajak Naruto Uzumaki lalu memakan ramennya.

"Tidak bisa Naruto." wajah Sasuke Uchiha terasa berat untuk dilihat.

"Apa tetua Uchiha menyuruh mu lagi?" tanya Naruto Uzumaki lalu Sasuke Uchiha hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi benar?" Naruto Uzumaki bersimpati pada sahabatnya "Kau akan melakukan hal gaib lagi?" tanya Naruto Uzumaki penasaran.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Sasuke Uchiha menyeruput kuah ramen.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang hal gaib. Kudengar dari kelas sebelah, Gaara pernah diganggu oleh Tengu di daerah Kansai, kota Kyoto." wajah Naruto Uzumaki berubah serius.

Sasuke Uchiha menghela nafas berat "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan omong kosong." Sasuke Uchiha membenarkan kacamata.

"Tidak, tidak Sasuke. Ini benar." Naruto Uzumaki yakin dengan berita ini "Tengu itu memiliki sayap dan berhidung panjang berwarna merah."

Tiba-tiba Sakura Haruno datang di meja makan dan duduk di samping Naruto Uzumaki "Sepertinya berita yang Naruto katakan. Dia tidak berbohong Sasuke _-kun_?" Sakura Haruno menompang dagu dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap Sasuke Uchiha.

"Iya kan, Sakura- _chan_ saja percaya." Naruto Uzumaki mengangguk.

"Kalian memang sudah gila." Sasuke Uchiha berhenti memakan ramen lalu menatap Naruto Uzumaki dan Sakura Haruno "Aku tidak percaya hal seperti itu." Sasuke Uchiha berbohong.

"Oh Sasuke..." Sakura Haruno berdecak pinggang "Aku tahu kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan makhluk seperti _yokai_." Sakura Haruno tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dan menunjukan suatu video yang mengejutkan.

"Wah! Sasuke ini kau." Naruto Uzumaki berhenti memakan ramennya dan menonton video dari ponsel Sakura Haruno.

"Kau!" Sasuke Uchiha menatap dingin Sakura Haruno "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" Sasuke Uchiha masih menatap dengan dingin.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sasuke. Itu jelas sekali kau." Naruto Uzumaki semakin penasaran dan ingin menanyakan ratusan pertanyaan untuk Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku?" Sakura Haruno tersenyum miring lalu menyibakkan sedikit rambut merah mudanya, terlihat agak sombong dan mencurigakan di mata Sasuke Uchiha "Aku adalah Sakura Haruno, tentu saja primadona sekolah."

Sasuke Uchiha merasa sedikit lega tetapi masih ada yang mengganjal di benaknya, seperti ada yang kurang beres pada situasi ini.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke Uchiha lalu Sakura Haruno mengangkat kedua alisnya "Dimana Hinata- _chan_?" tanya Sasuke Uchiha yang mengalihkan topik.

"Oh, Hinata- _chan_ sekarang ada di perpustakaan." ujar Sakura Haruno lalu menyeruput susu kotak rasa coklat "Dia sedang membaca buku Konjaku Monogatarishu. Ku kira Hinata- _chan_ tidak menyukai pelajaran sejarah." lalu Sasuke Uchiha berdiri "Terimakasih Sakura." kemudian melangkah keluar kantin.

"Oi tunggu!" Naruto Uzumaki juga ikut berdiri dan ingin menyusul sahabatnya tapi Sakura Haruno mencegahnya dengan menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu Naruto- _kun_ , ceritakan kembali tentang Garaa." ujar Sakura Haruno sembari tersenyum.

.

.

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

.

.

Fasilitas penting lain dari sebuah sekolah adalah perpustakaan. Keberadaan perpustakaan sangat diperlukan dalam proses pendidikan. Hal menarik dari sekolah Jepang adalah besarnya ruangan perpustakaan tersebut, padahal perpustakaan itu hanya untuk sebuah sekolah. Perpustakaan sekolah di Jepang dilengkapi dengan rak-rak buku besar yang berjejer rapi yang pada umumnya membentuk barikade. Buku-buku yang ada tersusun secara rapi sesuai abjad dan kategori buku. Siswa-siswi yang ingin berada di perpustakaan pun bisa menikmati fasillitas yang ada dengan santai dan tenang karena peraturan yang ada di sana akan selalu dijunjung tinggi oleh siswa dan siswi itu sendiri sehingga jika ada yang berisik di dalam perpustakaan, maka petugas akan menegur dan orang yang membuat keributan akan segera menyadari kesalahannya.

Walaupun siswa di sekolah swasta ini juga banyak yang nakal dan suka membuat onar, tapi bisa dikatakan di sana lebih disiplin sehingga mereka akan menyadari untuk tidak berisik di dalam perpustakaan dan mengembalikan buku yang mereka baca atau mereka pinjam ke tempat semula.

Sasuke Uchiha menggeser menutup pintu perpustakaan, parasnya yang lumayan terkenal diantara para remaja sekolah membuatnya sedikit kesulitan saat mencari seseorang yang di carinya. Sasuke Uchiha beberapa kali menolak ajakan untuk belajar bersama, kali ini Sasuke Uchiha mencari sosok Hinata Hyuga diantara rak-rak yang berjejer rapi. Satu per satu rak-rak itu di lihatnya, hingga ujung rak buku mata Sasuke Uchiha menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Langkah demi langkah Sasuke Uchiha mendekati Hinata Hyuga yang sedang menaruh buku.

"Hinata- _chan._ " sapa Sasuke Uchiha yang tepat di belakang Hinata Hyuga.

"Ya?" Hinata Hyuga mengalihkan pandangannya dan berbalik kebelakang "Oh Sasuke- _kun?_ " Hinata Hyuga memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Ambil lah." Sasuke Uchiha menyodorkan suatu obat lalu Hinata Hyuga mengambilnya.

"Terimakasih, tapi ini buat apa?" Hinata Hyuga binggung sembari menatap obat pemberian Sasuke Uchiha di tangannya itu.

Sasuke Uchiha mendekat, menunduk, dan berbisik "Kebangkitan mu. Malam ini ekor mu akan tumbuh dua" lalu Sasuke Uchiha kembali berdiri tegak.

Sekarang giliran Hinata Hyuga yang mendekat, berjinjit, dan berbisik "Apa semua orang tahu tentang ini?" lalu Hinata Hyuga kembali berdiri tegak menatap sang Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha mengeleng dan berkata "Tidak." menatap Hinata Hyuga datar.

"Syukur lah." Hinata Hyuga menghela nafas lega sembari memegang dadanya.

"Tapi..." Sasuke Uchiha berujar dengan nada keraguannya lalu memegang dagu sembari berpikir.

"Tapi?" Hinata Hyuga mulai resah dan menatap Sasuke Uchiha dengan serius.

"Kurasa clan Hyuga harus mengetahui hal ini." Sasuke Uchiha berbisik pelan karena ini di perpustakan "Maksud ku setidaknya ayah dan ibu mu." Sasuke Uchiha mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak Sasuke _-kun._ " Hinata Hyuga menggeleng pelan, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Bagaimana jika clan Uchiha yang memberi kabar tentang hal ini?" Sasuke Uchiha berbisik.

"Tidak." Hinata Hyuga mendekat, berjinjit dan berbisik "Tolong rahasiakan Sasuke- _kun_. Aku belum siap menerimanya. Ini begitu tiba-tiba." Hinata Hyuga menatap mata Sasuke Uchiha amat dekat.

Sasuke Uchiha memegang kedua pundak Hinata Hyuga "Aku tidak yakin.." lirih Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata Hyuga mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Tetua Uchiha memanggilku." bisik Sasuke Uchiha "Hari ini aku akan pergi setelah pulang sekolah." Sasuke Uchiha memegang kedua pipi Hinata Hyuga sembari menatapnya.

Hinata Hyuga tampak cemberut "Jangan sampai kakek mu tahu Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke Uchiha mencubit pipi kanan Hinata Hyuga "Sa-sakit tahu!" ujar Hinata Hyuga cukup keras dan itu membuat mereka mendapat teguran dari petugas perpustakaan.

Setelah itu Sasuke Uchiha menarik lengan Hinata Hyuga untuk keluar dari perpustakaan menuju ruangan klub literatur.

"Apa sih Sasuke- _kun_. Sakit tahu!" ujar Hinata Hyuga yang terlihat kesal.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Hinata!" Sasuke Uchiha agak berteriak lalu memijit pelipisnya sedangkan Hinata Hyuga diam tanpa kata.

"Bagaimana pun juga aku lebih resah tentang kebangkitanmu malam ini." Sasuke Uchiha memegang kedua pundak Hinata Hyuga erat "Apalagi kau akan menemui Naruto." Sasuke Uchiha jengkel dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bukannya Sasuke- _kun_ akan menjagaku?" Hinata Hyuga memang tidak begitu mengerti kondisi sahabat kecilnya itu sedang kesulitan mencari solusi.

Sasuke Uchiha menghela nafas berat lalu melepaskan pundak Hinata Hyuga "Aku kan sudah bilang tadi bahwa aku akan pergi ke Osaka sesuai permintaan kakek." Sasuke Uchiha berbalik dan mengambil buku kesukaannya di rak literatur lalu duduk di kursi.

Hinata Hyuga duduk disamping Sasuke Uchiha yang membaca buku itu "Sasuke- _kun_ , pergilah dengan hati tenang." Hinata Hyuga mengambil buku itu dan membuat Sasuke Uchiha menatapnya "Aku baik-baik saja." Hinata Hyuga tersenyum.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu itu?" Sasuke Uchiha mengambil buku itu lalu membacanya.

"Hanya saja.." Hinata Hyuga menempelkan kepalanya di pundak kiri Sasuke Uchiha "Sasuke- _kun_ percayalah." lalu Hinata Hyuga melihat isi buku yang Sasuke Uchiha baca "Ngomong-ngomong, itu buku tentang apa?" Hinata Hyuga bertanya.

"Ah ini?" Sasuke Uchiha berhenti membaca dan melihat sampul buku "Novel berlatar belakang mitologi." Sasuke Uchiha menutup buku lalu menyodorkannya "Mau baca?" pada Hinata Hyuga.

"Sepertinya menarik." Hinata Hyuga mengambil buku itu lalu mulai membacanya "Nanti akan ku kembalikan."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." ujar Sasuke Uchiha yang menyadarkan Hinata Hyuga tentang kepalanya masih menempel pada pundaknya.

"Ayo." Hinata Hyuga berhenti membaca novel kemudian berdiri lalu disusul Sasuke Uchiha yang mengikutinya kembali ke kelas.

Tak lama bel pun berbunyi menandakan tiga jam terakhir akan di isi dengan pelajaran mipa adapun guru yang selalu mengajarkan adalah guru Orochimaru. Kali ini dua jam praktek di lab kimia dan satu jam teori di kelas.

Orochimaru _sensei_ mengeser pintu kelas 2-A dan Shikamaru Nara yang memberi hormat lalu pelajaran tentang teori pun di mulai.

"Baiklah buka halaman 80. Kalian akan mempelajari teori asam basa dan perhitungannya, setelah itu dua jam kemudian akan mempraktekan Ph pada larutan asam dan basa." terang Orochimaru _sensei_.

Para murid pun membuka buku catatan lalu mencatat hal-hal yang penting ketika guru sedang menerangkan di papan tulis. Walaupun ada sebagaian murid yang sedang mengoprasikan ponselnya. Obrolan tentang pertandingan basket menjadi perbincangan yang hangat di kalangan remaja, apalagi para pemain kelas dua yang akan menjadi penerus dari kakak kelasnya. Pertandingan persahabatan sama saja dengan uji coba pada posisi yang telah diberikan untuk mengetahui seberapa besar bakat yang dimiliki pada setiap pemain dan menetapkan sekali lagi posisi kedepannya.

Ino Yamanaka memberi secarik kertas untuk Hinata Hyuga yang berada di belakangnya lalu Hinata Hyuga membacanya kemudian membuka ponsel menjalankan aplikasi media sosial.

Hinata Hyuga mendapat pesan obrolan dari beberapa teman-temannya mengenai turnamen tenis melawan daerah Kanto, ada juga tentang obrolan pribadi antara Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuga, selain itu ada juga obrolan dengan Naruto Uzumaki yang membahas tentang rencana kencannya dan yang paling utama ialah grup kelas yang ramai. Hinata Hyuga membalas semuanya satu per satu.

Hinata Hyuga tersenyum senang melihat obrolan yang ia baca "Cerita misterinya membuatku tertarik." gumamnya sembari menatap layar ponsel.

"Eh?" Sakura Haruno yang mendengar itu langsung memanggil Hinata Hyuga "Hinata- _chan._ "

Hinata Hyuga mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel dan menoleh pada Sakura Haruno yang ada di sebelahnya "Hm?" Hinata Hyuga mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Apa kau mendengar cerita misteri dari Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Sakura Haruno dengan suara pelan.

"Tentang Tengu." Hinata Hyuga mengangguk "Sakura- _chan_ mau coba ramalkan kejadian mendatang untuk Gaara- _san_?" Hinata Hyuga menyimpan ponsel di kolong meja.

" _Fortune cards_ nya tertinggal di rumah." Sakura Haruno mengangkat bahu "Kurasa tidak hari ini." Hinata Hyuga hanya mengangguk kemudian fokus belajar kembali mencatat.

Sakura Haruno baru saja melempar penghapus mengenai kepala Tenten, lalu Tenten menengok ke belakang dengan wajah sebal "Sakura- _chan_!" suara tertahan Tenten agak kesal.

Sakura Haruno menunjukan sesuatu yang telah tertulis di bukunya itu pada Tenten. Disana tertulis _'Aku tunggu di ruang klub sepulang sekolah!'_ Tenten bertanya dengan suara berbisik "Mau membahas apa?" lalu Sakura Haruno menulis pada bukunya _'Tentang rumor'_ Tenten mengangkat satu alis lalu tangan kanannya berisyarat " _Ok_." Tenten berbalik dan mencatat lagi.

Tak terasa waktu demi waktu satu jam telah berlalu. Para murid kelas 2-A mempersiapkan diri ke ruangan lab kimia, disana Kakashi _sensei_ telah menunggu lima menit yang lalu. Untuk guru di ruangan lab memang berbeda dari guru yang mengajar di kelas, setiap pergantian ke ruangan lab para murid harus menaiki tangga untuk mencapai lantai empat, kebanyakan di lantai empat adalah khusus untuk ruangan lab seperti lab biologi, lab kimia, lab fisika, dan lab komputer.

Hinata POV

Aku bersama Ino Yamanaka sebagai _partner_ kelompok lima. Kami memasuki lab kimia yang berada di lantai empat. Tak terasa hari ini waktu pelajaran sekolah terasa cepat tidak seperti biasanya, rasanya perbedaan waktu yang di jalani manusia biasa dengan orang seperti ku ini berbeda.

Kalian pasti sudah mengenalku pada _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya, namaku adalah Hinata Hyuga berasal dari keluarga Hyuga dengan posisi sebagai penerus utama dari keluarga utama. Klan yang kusebutkan ini menghasilkan banyak pengikut dan uang. Kurasa dengan kepribadian suka memperintahkan seseorang dengan kebijakan sendiri itu mudah tapi aku memang berbeda dari penerus sebelumnya. Aku malah menjadi karakter yang dipentingkan oleh Klan. Maksudku, menjadi _kitsune_ yang berekor sembilan? Memang mimpi buruk yang jadi nyata! Aku pernah mendengar soal _kitsune_ dari keluarga cabang. Sosok _kitsune_ yang terdahulu masih misteri bagi keluarga cabang. Keluarga utama tidak memberi tahu soal sosok _kitsune_ ini pada orang-orang, melainkan sosok _kitsune_ ini digambar oleh salah satu keluarga utama Hyuga yang dahulu konon katanya pernah menikahi _kitsune_. Begitulah katanya... tapi aku jadi binggung, bukannya _kitsune_ itu dilarang menikahi seorang manusia? Dalam kitab shinto sendiri menjelaskan tentang _kitsune_ yang turun dari surga bersama dewi Inari.

"Hinata..Hinata- _chan_." Ino Yamanaka membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya?" aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Ambilkan pipet tetes." lalu aku pergi mengambil pipet tetes yang berada di rak atas "Kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino Yamanaka mengambil pipa tetes kemudian menggunakannya untuk larutan asam.

"Ayo kita selesaikan materi hidrolisis." aku tersenyum tipis sembari membantu _patner_ ku.

Aku mengerjakan tugasku sebagai siswi yang teladan dengan baik namun kali ini aku tidak konsentrasi pada larutan asam yang telah aku ambil "Auch!" aku kaget saat larutan asam mengenai pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Ya Tuhan! Hinata- _chan_." Ino Yamanaka membatuku membersihkan larutan asam yang jatuh ke lantai.

"Biar aku saja yang membersihkan. Aku lebih khawatir dengan tanganmu." Ujar Ino Yamanaka sembari membersihkan larutan asam dengan lap.

 _Sensei_ yang mengetahui bahwa kelompok kami mengalami sedikit kekacauan maka _sensei_ menghampiri kami "Hinata- _san_ , apa tanganmu merah?" tanya _sensei_ lalu aku melihat pergelangan tanganku dan menggangguk.

"Baiklah ikuti _sensei._ " Ujar Kakashi _sensei_ "Yang lainnya selesaikan praktikum ini." lanjutnya lalu aku mengikuti _sensei_ ke ruang kesehatan.

Selama perjalanan menuju ruang kesehatan aku masih memikirkan keadaanku sekarang. Aku belum siap menerima sosok diriku sendiri apalagi jika orang lain mengetahuinya. Kurasa menjadi makhluk _kitsune_ membuatku takut. Aku takut dengan kekuatanku ini, rasanya ada yang tidak benar pada emosiku. Semakin aku terbawa emosi seperti marah, jatuh cinta, sedih, kecewa dan lainnya itu semakin terasa menyakitkan. Rasa takut ini masih terasa sakit di hati dan otakku. Menyakitkan seperti menusuk jantungku, tapi aku tahu itu tidak akan bisa membuatku mati. Apalagi jika aku sedang marah, sewaktu di apartemen aku membuat kekacauan. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan api biru rubah ini tapi untungnya waktu itu Sasuke- _kun_ datang.

"Hinata- _san_ silahkan duduk." ujar Kakashi _sensei_ yang siap mengobati pergelangan tanganku.

Aku duduk tepat di depan _sensei_ "Mohon maaf karena membuat kekacauan." aku menunduk sembari duduk tanpa berani menatap wajah _sensei_.

Aku merasakan tangan Kakashi _sensei_ ada di kepalaku "Sudahlah." _sensei_ memegang kedua pundakku dan memberi tekanan agar aku duduk tegak lalu menatap _sensei_ "Kau ini masih muda, nikmatilah masa mudamu!" Kakashi _sensei_ tersenyum dibalik masker yang ia pakai.

Aku terdiam dan memperhatikan _sensei_ yang mengobati pergelangan tanganku menggunakan kapas dan lap halus, kemudian dicuci dengan air mengalir dari botol mineral lalu air itu jatuh ke dalam ember yang berada di bawah kakiku selanjutnya _sensei_ menuangkan sedikit larutan 1% Na2CO3 selanjutnya _sensei_ mengucurkan air mineral dari botol lagi lalu s _ensei_ mengeringkan dengan kapas dan mengolesi dengan salep lavetran pada kulit yang terbakar itu.

"Sudah selesai." ujar Kakashi _sensei_ sembari tersenyum walaupun senyuman itu tertutup oleh masker laboratorium, aku masih bisa mengetahuinya.

"Terimakasih banyak _sensei._ " aku berdiri dan menundukan sedikit kepalaku memberi hormat.

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke laboratorium." ujar Kakashi _sensei_ lalu aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku melihat Hinata- _chan_ telah kembali dan melakukan praktikumnya dengan baik. Aku merasakan sedari tadi ada yang tidak beres, cerita misteri tentang Tengu ini membuatku resah. Apa Tengu- _sama_ telah membuat kekacawan? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dewa penjaga gunung bertindak seperti itu. Kudengar dari Kon bahwa cuaca berkabut setiap gunung di Jepang. Cuaca yang berkabut bagi manusia memang tidak terlalu berpengaruh tapi untuk kehidupan makhluk spiritual akan berdampak besar.

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto Uzumaki memanggilku.

"Kau memikirkan apa sampai wajahmu terlihat tegang?" aku mengambil nafas agar pikiranku jernih.

"Sudahlah kerjakan saja, aku sedang menulis laporan." aku membenarkan kacamataku yang sedikit kebawah.

"Selalu saja dingin." aku melihat dibalik kacamataku Naruto Uzumaki mengerutkan wajahnya.

"Oh ya Sasuke!" panggilnya lagi.

"Hmm..." gumamku sembari menulis laporan praktikum.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa Hinata- _chan_ sering sekali ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hmm..." gumamku lagi, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan pertanyaannya. Maksudku bukankah pertanyaan itu malah membuatku malas menjawabnya.

"Apa Hinata- _chan_ memiliki riwayat kesahatan yang buruk?" tampaknya Naruto Uzumaki memang memikirkan Hinata- _chan_.

"Hn." Aku mengangguk lalu melirik Hinata Hyuga yang berada di samping kanan Ino Yamanaka. Aku rasa jawaban ini lah yang akan menyelamatkannya nanti jikalau Naruto Uzumaki sedang berkencan pada malam hari, tapi semoga saja itu tidak terjadi.

"Kenapa dengan nada bicaramu, Sasuke!" Naruto Uzumaki mengambil lembaran laporan praktikum "Jangan hanya bergumam." aku menatap matanya terlihat agak kesal.

"Setidaknya aku sudah menjawab." aku menjulurkan tangan kanan "Aku belum selesai, kemarikan." ujarku datar sembari menatap Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki mengembalikan kertas laporan itu "Aku mengerti." Ujarnya lalu kembali melakukan praktikum.

"Baguslah." aku kembali menulis laporan.

"Kau tahu Sasuke?" ujarnya "Kadang-kadang aku tidak mengerti dirimu."

"Hmm.." gumamku lalu tersenyum miring.

Akhir-akhir ini cuaca tidak mendukung aktivitas spiritual. Aku harus menyelidiki tentang Tengu- _san_ yang telah mengamuk. Bagaimana pun juga aku memiliki tugas untuk memberi keamanan bagi manusia dan makhluk spiritual.

Mungkin Kon bisa membantuku?

"Naruto, kumpulkan laporannya." rasanya aku ingin cepat selesai dan mendatangi kakek.

" _Okey!_ " Naruto Uzumaki tersenyum "Sepulang sekolah ini, benar tidak menonton pertandinganku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku harus ke Osaka." aku tersenyum tipis "Jagalah Hinata- _chan_ baik-baik." aku menepuk pundak kanan Naruto Uzumaki pelan.

"Aku tahu Sasuke. Hinata- _chan_ adalah teman masa kecilmu." ujarnya lalu tersenyum, cengirannya menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Lagi pula, Hinata- _chan_ memiliki sikap yang lembut dan pemalu. Aku pun tidak akan menyakitinya." ujarnya lagi sembari merangkul pundakku.

Aku melepaskan rangkulannya, merasa tidak nyaman "Aku tahu kau akan berkata begitu." lalu aku berjalan mendahuinya keluar dari lab.

Sewaktu aku berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah, aura yang tidak mengenakan datang silih berganti. Aku mencoba mencari tahu tentang kedatangan makhluk spiritual ke sekolah ini dengan bantuan Kon.

" _Kon!"_ aku memanggil Kon di dalam hati.

Kon pun muncul tepat disamping kanan sedangkan aku yang masih berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai dua.

" _Sepertinya ada aura Tengu di sekitar sekolah."_ aku berbicara pada Kon dalam ikatan batin.

" _Sasuke-sama benar!"_ Kon mengendus-endus bau Tengu di sekitar sekolah.

" _Kon cari Tengu itu sekarang dan bawa dia kehadapanku!"_ perintahku pada Kon.

" _Baik Sasuke-sama."_ Kon pun pergi.

Aku menghirup nafas, rasanya tubuhku mulai kelelahan karena energi yang telah ku keluarkan untuk menjaga Hinata Hyuga. Bisa dibilang ini energi yang besar bagiku untuk menghilangkan aura spiritual _kitsune_ pada diri Hinata Hyuga. Aku juga masih belajar tentang ilmu pergantian aura pada kakek. Aku masih tidak mengetahui kemampuanku ini akan berguna pada jarak jauh, maksudku energi yang aku pakai ini bisa mengelabui aura Hinata Hyuga seprefektur Kanto, bukannya se Jepang. Jadi akan berbahaya jika aku pergi dari Tokyo menuju Osaka, energi yang aku pakai pada Hinata Hyuga akan sia-sia.

Aku juga manusia, manusia yang memiliki energi spritual untuk kepentingan clan Uchiha serta keseimbangan antara yang gaib dan nyata.

"Sasuke!" aku mendengar suara Naruto Uzumaki yang memanggilku dari belakang.

Aku menoleh ke belakang melihat Naruto Uzumaki menghampiriku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menatap Hinata Hyuga, sekali lagi pikiranku tidak tenang.

Bagaimana keadaannya nanti malam?

Pertanyaan ini masih membuatku resah.

Hinata Hyuga melirik melihatku dengan ekor matanya yang sedang melewatiku di koridor sekolah. Aku tidak mengerti dengan tatapannya padaku.

"Kalau kau ke Osaka. Jangan lupa bawa buah tangan!" ujar Naruto Uzumaki yang tiba tepat di sampingku.

"Ya, ya..." mengalihkan pandanganku kembali berjalan menuju kelas.

Seperti hari-hari biasa aku memeriksa keadaan sekitar.

Kon mendatangiku _"Uchiha-sama, tidak ada tanda-tanda Tengu di sekitar sekolah."_

" _Aku yakin itu Tengu."_ ujarku dalam bahasa rubah dengan suara rendah agar Naruto tak mendengar ini.

" _Kalau menurut Uchiha-san seperti itu maka Kon akan mencari lagi."_ Kon pergi mencari aura Tengu.

Aku sangat yakin Tengu ini seperti aura Tengu- _sama_ yang berada di pegunungan. Perasaan ini tidak salah lagi.

Aku merapikan buku yang telah kupakai ke dalam tas "Naruto!" panggilku.

Ia menoleh padaku "Berjuanglah." kemudian tersenyum.

"Tentu!" ia pun tersenyum padaku sembari membereskan buku ke dalam tas.

Aku menaruh kacamata kedalam tas dan bersiap untuk pulang "Kalau kalah akan aku pukul kau 100 kali!" ujarku pada Naruto Uzumaki.

"Aku tidak akan kalah Sasuke." Naruto Uzumaki menyengir memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih.

"Aku duluan. _Jaa ne._ " aku melangkah pergi keluar kelas.

Tepat setelah keluar dari kelas beberapa meter Hinata Hyuga memanggilku dari depan pintu kelas "Sasuke- _kun!"_ waktu itu keadaan sekolah sedang gaduh dan pendengaranku yang mendengar suara panggilan Hinata Hyuga terdengar rendah.

Aku pun menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh kebelakang mencari sosok Hinata Hyuga.

"Sasuke- _kun_." aku melihat sosok Hinata Hyuga diantara kerumunan murid yang keluar dari kelas. Aku menunggunya hingga ia menghampiriku " _Hinata_ - _chan_ ada apa?" tanyaku dari kejahuan.

Aku memperhatiakan deru nafasnya tak teratur dan berat "Ini berikan pada _Oba-san._ " Hinata Hyuga memberikan sebuah kain rajutan yang sudah jadi.

"Ibuku sekarang berada di luar negeri." aku menatap kain rajutan yang ada di tangannya "Lebih baik memberikannya setelah _Oba-san_ kembali." wajahnya terlihat kecewa.

"Baiklah.." Hinata Hyuga menaruh kembali kain rajutannya ke dalam tas "Oh ya, Hinata- _chan_ ngomong-ngomong ibuku memberi salam untukmu. Akan aku kirimkan videonya nanti setelah sampai di Osaka."

"Eh.. Bibi Mikoto mengatakan apa?" Hinata Hyuga penasaran.

"Siapa yang tahu. Ibu mengirimkannya melalui pesan email. Aku belum sempat membukanya." ujarku sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Boleh aku mengantarmu sampai stasiun kereta?" aku terkejut mendengar hal ini. Hinata Hyuga akan mengantarku sampai stasiun kereta! Kurasa ia akan mengatakan hal penting di perjalanan nanti.

"Tentu." aku mengangkat kedua alis dan tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan "Ayo." Hinata Hyuga mengenggam tanganku sembari tersenyum "Ayo!" ujarnya.

Aku berbalik dan berjalan lurus keluar dari sekolah lalu menunggu taxi yang datang dari depan gerbang sekolah.

Sembari menunggu taxi yang datang aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya "Sudah dapat izin dari ketua tenis lapang?" aku tahu ini cuma basa-basi.

"Sakura memberikan izin hari ini. Lagi pula mengantarmu ke stasiun kereta lebih penting dari latihan tenis." ujar Hinata Hyuga sembari tersenyum.

"Dasar bodoh!" aku menyentil dahinya sedikit keras.

"Ouch! Sakit bodoh." kemudian memukul lenganku "Itu taxinya!" Hinata Hyuga melambaikan tangannya mencegat taxi.

Taxi berwarna perak itu berhenti tepat di depan kami. Pak supir menurunkan kacanya dan berkata "Mau kemana?"

"Antarkan kami ke stasiun kereta yang munuju ke Osaka." ujarku padanya singkat.

" _Sumimasen_ , kami ingin pergi ke stasiun kereta terdekat" Hinata Hyuga tersenyum pada supir taxi itu.

"Oh! Ingin menaiki kereta cepat. Silahkan!" supir taxi itu keluar dan membukakan pintu belakang kemudian kami masuk ke taxi dan duduk bersebelahan lalu supir taxi itu menutup pintu setelah itu ia mengendarai mobil dengan hati-hati.

Di dalam taxi aku merasakan susana canggung, suasana yang sunyi dan hanya terdengar suara mesin mobil yang berderum halus. Aku melihat pemandangan luar dibalik kaca jendela mobil taxi tak lama aku melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam.

"Sasuke- _kun._ " panggil Hinata Hyuga yang membuka topik pembicaraan "Berapa hari di Osaka?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sehari atau dua hari." ujarku tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

Lagi-lagi sunyi, rasa canggung yang merasukiku kembali datang. Aneh memang, aku merasa tidak enak pada Hinata- _chan_ yang mengantarku sampai stasiun kereta. Hinata Hyuga seorang atlet tenis lapang sedang bersamaku dan bukannya latihan? Ya, sulit diduga. Kadang aku tidak mengerti jalan pikir seorang wanita.

"Tadi aku mendapat pesan dari ayah." aku menoleh kearahnya, ku lihat ia sedang menunduk "Aku akan pulang ke Kyoto bersama Neji- _nii_." mata kami bertemu, raut wajah Hinata- _chan_ terlihat lelah "Dalam pesan itu, keluarga kami akan mengadakan upacara penghormatan dan _Oka-san_ bilang bahwa api biru rubah di kuil Inari menyala."

Aku baru menyadari api biru rumah di kuil Inari menyala dan itu akan menjadi sebuah pertanyaan besar untuk klan Hyuga pada klan Uchiha "Hinata! Mungkinkah kakek akan membawaku ke Kyoto nanti?"

"Tidak tahu, yang pasti nanti Sasuke- _kun_ akan ditanyai..." ini sebuah bom untuk ku! Kau tahu Hinata, aku harus jujur pada kakek dan mengatakannya tapi waktu di perpustakaan kau membuatku berjanji.

"Aku harus menjawab apa nanti Hinata!" aku menarik nafas "Katakan yang sejujurnya bahwa kau—"

"Tidak Sasuke- _kun!_ " Hinata- _chan_ menggeleng "Berbohonglah kali ini untukku. Aku mohon Sasuke- _kun."_ Hinata Hyuga menggengam kedua tanganku erat.

"Aku tidak bisa.." aku melepas genggamannya "Maaf kali ini aku tidak bisa Hinata- _chan._ " menatap matanya saja aku tidak sanggup melihat Hinata muram.

"Sasuke _-kun..._ " suara Hinata terdengar lemah "Maaf sudah memaksamu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi."

Akhirnya kami berdua saling diam dan tidak ada yang berbicara sampai taxi ini berhenti di stasiun kereta dan Hinata Hyuga hanya melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum saat aku menaiki kereta.

"Hinata- _chan_.." ujarku lirih "Apa aku ini bodoh?!" tanpa sadar aku menjedorkan kepalaku pada kaca jendela kereta alhasil itu membuatku malu karena dilihat oleh penumpang lain.

.

.

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Mengantar kepergian teman lama sudah menjadi kebiasaanku sedari dulu, Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah orang yang ceroboh sepertiku. Dia orang yang berharga untukku yang selalu bermain bersama dan dia seperti _diary_ , tempat aku bercerita, bercanda, dan bersandar. Kurasa aku telah banyak membuat masalah sehingga ia harus mengurusku.

Aku tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan kananku saat kereta berangkat _'Terimakasih sahabat.'_ itu lah yang ingin aku ucapkan namun mulut ini terasa tidak mau terbuka.

 _Ring! Ring!_

Aku mengambil ponsel dalam rok saku _'Ah, ternyata Sakura-chan.'_ ujarku dalam hati.

"Sakura- _chan?_ " aku menjawab panggilan sembari berjalan ke arah keluar stasiun kereta.

"Hinata- _chan_ , kau yakin sudah mengumpulkan formulir pendaftaran turnamen tenis kami? Kurenai _sensei_ menanyakannya."

Sebelum keluar dari stasiun kereta, aku melangkah menuju toilet "Aku yakin sudah memberikan pada _sensei_." melihat kaca besar yang menampakan diriku.

Membuka keran air "Kalau begitu aku merasa lega." mencuci tangan kananku yang terasa gatal "Ngomong-ngomong Hinata- _chan_ , kau jadi kan melihat pertandingan basket Naruto Uzumaki?" ujar Sakura Haruno

"Tentu saja." aku menutup kran air lalu keluar dari toilet "Aku akan langsung ke sekolah xxx sekarang. Sakura- _chan_ , sisakan satu kursi untuku ya.."

" _Okay honey."_ mendengar suara manja Sakura- _chan_ itu terasa aneh di telinga. Aku keluar dari stasiun kereta lalu menaki taxi pergi melihat pertandingan Naruto - _kun._

Aku melihat jam dari ponsel menunjukan jam tiga petang. Ketika sore hari, matahari berada di bawah sehingga sinar matahari terhambat oleh konsentrasi partikel di angkasa yang menyebabkan efek tyndal mengakibatkan intentitas cahaya membelok dan terdispersi menghasilkan warna merah-jingga.

Langit senja yang selalu menemani perjalanan jalan hidupku, kupandang dari mobil taxi ini. Tuhan telah menciptakan keindahan yang tak tergantikan, mataku tergoda oleh cantiknya gradiasi warna jingga bersama awan-awan yang terlihat ringan serasa aku bisa terbang bersama. Senja datang, tak seperti senja biasanya, setiap senja tak lah sama. Aku terpesona pada langit senja hari ini.

Tuhan menentukan garis takdir padaku. Tak kusangka aku bukanlah seorang manusia... aku tersenyum tipis berkata dalam hati _"Maafkan jika aku egois Naruto-kun."_ mengingginkan Naruto hanya untukku seorang membuatku terasa sakit seperti tersayat-sayat, aku seharusnya tau diri bahwa manusia dan monster sepertiku ini. Aku telah melewati batas kewajaran.

"Pak, bisa lebih cepat?" ujarku pada supir taxi.

Aku sangat ingin melihat pertandingan basket. Hatiku tak bisa sabar untuk melihat Naruto Uzumaki yang sedang berjuang, degupan demi degupan jantung ini memiliki hasrat besar. Sadarkah aku? Tampaknya aku menyukai Naruto Uzumaki. Sewaktu Naruto Uzumaki memeluku di koridor, aroma tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lezat!

 **TBC  
(To be continued...)**

Hai guys! Gimana? Gimana? Kali ini Author membagi cerita di chapter ini... Karena bagian menegangkan akan hadir di bagian dua.

Ya bagaimana pun juga soal semi-hiatus ini memang harus dilakukan tapi jangan resah, sedih, marah, kesal, muram dsb karena Author lama sekali updatenya hehehe..

Oh ya tentang Naruto itu dicantumin sebelumnya memang Naruto juga sebagai peran sampingan utama dari pemeran utamanya Hinata, jadi kalau memang terpaksa kalian bersikeras menghapus nama Naruto dikarenakan kalian tahu hasil akhrinya sudah ketahuan bakal jadi SasuHina hmm.. Yaa ga masalah juga bagi saya. Ceritanya kan memang banyak yang muncul Hinata, Sasuke, dan Naruto. By the way Naruto di cerita ini juga bakal lebih berpengaruh bagi Hinata dari pada karakter lainnya. Saya sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak lama, tapi kurasa cerita melodrama-romantisnya akan lebih terasa jika ada keberadaan Naruto?

Baiklah, para pembaca setia semoga kalian sedikit puas dengan chapter kali ini dan terimakasih sudah membacanya.


	7. Kebangkitan Hinata Tiga Ekor Bagian 2

**Disclamier: Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U dan Hinata H**

 **Rating: T+ sampai M**

 **Genre: Mytery/Supranatural/Drama/Adventure/Romance**

 **Warning: OOC mendewa, ABAL, ABSURD, ANEH, OOT, TYPOS, mungkin akan membuat anda merasa serangan jantung, hipertensi naik-turun, kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdna sang author GaJelas dan terserang virus memabukan, muntah-muntah, diare, mual, dan semacamnya.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kebangkitan Hinata**

" **Tiga ekor"**

 **Bagian 2**

 **Hinata POV**

Setelah keluar dari taxi, aku melihat jam pada ponsel yang menunjukan pukul lima lebih tiga puluh sore hari. Melangkahkan kaki bergegas pergi menuju tempat pertandingan basket bertemu dengan Sakura Haruno yang sedang duduk di tempat kursi penonton yang paling depan dan ada tempat kosong yang telah di siapkan sahabatku.

"Hei, Sakura- _chan_!" aku menyapa Sakura Haruno lalu Sakura menoleh kesamping dan mendapatiku yang sedang duduk.

"Hei, Hinata- _chan!_ " Sakura Haruno memelukku "Dari mana saja, sudah tiga puluh menit pertandingan berlangsung." Sakura Haruno melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah _gomen gomen_ sakura _-chan_ , aku kan sudah izin waktu latihan tenis." ujarku.

"Tapi kenapa lama sekali, kenapa juga kau yang harus mengantar pria dingin itu." Sakura Haruno menyilangkan tangannya.

Aku tersenyum "Pria dingin itu adalah Sasuke- _kun_."

"Yaa… aku tahu hubungan kalian berdua seperti lem." Sakura Haruno memberikanku minuman segar "Kau harus berterimakasih padaku, karena Naruto- _kun_ menanyakan keberadaanmu terus lewat sms." Sakura Haruno menunjukan pesan itu yang ada di ponselnya "Lihatlah betapa khawatirnya dia."

"Terimakasih Sakura- _chan_! Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu makan di kantin sekolah." ujarku lalu tersenyum menunjukan deretan gigiku.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku lebih memilih untuk belajar mipa bersamamu." ujar Sakura Haruno yang tangannya menyilang.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." aku tersenyum senang menatap Sakura- _chan_ bersemangat untuk belajar.

Sakura Haruno berbisik tepat di telingaku "Berikanlah nomor ponselmu agar pangeran pujaanmu tidak menanyakan kabarmu melalui diriku, Hinata- _chan_."

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada Sakura Haruno. Aku hari ini hanya ingin melihat Naruto Uzumaki bertanding setelah itu berkencan dan menunggu kebangkitanku. Aku yang sekarang belum siap menerima Naruto Uzumaki sebagai pasanganku, dalam kitab Shinto setelah aku kembali menjadi _kitsune_. Aku akan menjalankan tugasku dan meninggalkan kehidupan manusia. Apabila seorang _kitsune_ jatuh cinta maka aku akan menghilang dari dunia ini lalu berubah menjadi _yokai_ jahat yang membuat malapetaka di Jepang. Mengapa ada cinta seperti itu?

.

.

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

.

.

Pertandingan persahabatan antar sekolah di daerah Kanto telah berakhir pada jam delapan malam ini. Aku duduk di kursi penonton bersama teman baikku, Sakura Haruno. Hasil pertandingan yang memuaskan! Aku tau bahwa Naruto- _kun_ pasti dapat memenangkannya. Sebagai sesama atlet, teman sekelas dan orang aku sukai. Dia telah menarik perharianku dengan pesonannya.

Aku bersorak gembira atas kemenangan sekolah kami, bersama Sakura Haruno berteriak "Selamat atas kemenangannya!" tersenyum senang.

Aku pun melihat dia meninggalkan lapangan basket, berlari kearahku dengan wajah kegembiraan. Tepat di depanku dengan wajah berseri serta keringat yang menetes itu dari wajah tampannya, aku menatap mata berwarna biru secerah langit pada siang hari "Aku…" ujarnya sembari mengambil nafas, lelah memang terlihat pada wajah tampannya _"Will you go out with me?"_ dengan senyum yang menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya, aku mengangguk dan tersipu malu. Aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto Uzumaki itu susah aku hilangkan dari pikiranku, aroma menyenangkan dan sepertinya memang terasa lezat! Aku meneguk air liurku sendiri _'glup'_ merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri, seperti bukan diriku.

"Kita akan kemana?" aku mengambil sapu tanganku dan mengelapkan keringat "Tunggu setelah aku mengganti baju" ia tersenyum kemudian pergi kembali pada kelompok basketnya. Aku memperhatikan nomor 1 pada punggungnya itu, berkata dalam hari _'Maaf…'_ dengan tersenyum tipis, rasanya aku tidak bisa berbohong tapi aku tak ingin menyakiti perasaannya.

"Sakura- _chan_." Panggilku "Jika suatu saat nanti aku menghilang, jagalah dia untukku."

Sakura Haruno mengerutkan dahinya entah kaget atau heran "Apa yang kau pikirkan!" Sakura Haruno memukul kepalaku "Ah!" aku kesakitan dan mengelus kepalaku "Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Tuh lihat pangeran akan menunggumu di depan gerbang sekolah." Sakura Haruno menasehatiku, aku mengangguk "Baiklah..." dengan suara pelan lalu aku berbalik pergi "Aku pergi dulu, _jaa_." melambaikan tanganku tanpa menatap Sakura Haruno.

Aku keluar dari ruangan perandingan basket menunggu Naruto Uzumaki di depan sekolah xxx ini. Baru saja aku melangkah keluar ruangan, udara malam sudah menusukku, terasa dingin di kulit. Aku pun diikuti Sakura Haruno dari belakang "Semoga berhasil, Hinata- _chan_!" Sakura Haruno mengedipkan mata kanannya. Aku pun berhenti melangkah lalu melihat kebelakang mendapati sahabatku merangkul seorang laki-laki berambut merah, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Garaa- _san_ tapi dia bukanlah Garaa- _san_.

"Oh ya Hinata- _chan_ , perkenalkan dia pacarku." Sakura Haruno tersenyum sembari melingkari lengannya pada lengan lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Aa…" aku menggangguk "Senang bertemu denganmu." aku menunduk sedikit lalu lelaki itu juga menunduk setelah itu ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya "Hey Hinata- _chan_ , panggil saja aku Sasori." aku menjabat tangannya.

"Sasori _senpai_?" aku terkejut mendengar namanya, dia adalah kakak kelas sekaligus kakak kandung dari Garaa- _san_.

"Hmm?" Sasori _senpai_ memiringkan sedikit kepalanya "Bukankah kau anak dari Hiashi Hyuga?" tanya Sasori _senpai_.

"Memangnya kenapa sayang?" ujar Sakura Haruno penasaran.

"Tak apa-apa, hanya saja… keluarga Hyuga adalah rekan bisnis keluarga kami." aku melihat Sasori _senpai_ melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggul Sakura Haruno.

"Oh…" Sakura Haruno mengangguk "Baiklah kalau begitu kami duluan…" Sakura Haruno menarik Sasori _senpai_ sedang aku melihat kepergian mereka saja.

Malam hari ini langit berwarna hiram tanpa cahaya bintang dan awan-awan hitam mengisinya, gemuruh saling bertautan karena benturan. Cahaya rembulan pula ditutupi oleh awan-awan hitam, semilir angin malam berhembus menerpa tubuhku kadang berhembus kencang tak seperti malam sebelumnya. Sekarang memang musim panas namun lain lagi pada malam hari, suhu di Jepang menjadi turun yang mampu menusuk kulit-kulitku. Aku bergetar kedinginan, memakai pakaian sekolah itu bukan ide yang bagus untuk kencan pada malam hari. Menunggu Naruto Uzumaki, tak kukira aku akan berkencan dengannya sekarang, memikirkannya saja membuatku tersipu malu. Aku memegang kedua pipiku yang menjadi panas.

"Hinata- _chan_." Seseorang memanggilku lalu aku menegok ke samping ternyata sosok Naruto Uzumaki bersama motornya. Naruto Uzumaki turun dari motor lalu berkata "Sepertinya akan hujan ya." Pangeran pujaanku itu mengenakan jaket klub basketnya padaku "Ayo kita makan yang hangat." Ia megenggam tangan kanaknku yang sudah dingin itu, tangannya terasa hangat, aku tersenyum " _Ok_!" ujarku lalu Naruto Uzumaki mengenakan helm setelahnya mengenakan helm padaku.

Aku menaiki motor _sport Honda CBR 250R Millenium Red_ Naruto Uzumaki, dudukannya sedikit menurun kearah Naruto Uzumaki hingga mau tak mau aku harus memeluknya dari belakang. Rokku yang pendek menjadi lebih pendek hingga setengah pahaku terlihat, ah betapa memalukannya! Sedang angin yang menerpa rokku tapi untung saja aku membawa tas sekolah hingga bisa menutupinya. Aku mencium bau tubuh Naruto Uzumaki, kuhirup dalam-dalam lalu aku tersenyum berkata dalam hati hati _'Aku tak akan melupakan aroma ini.'_

Dari pada aku terbawa suasana karena aroma manis nan lezat itu sehingga aku membayangkan ingin memakannya dan itu lah perbuatan yang tidak manusiawi, aku memperhatikan jalan yang Naruto Uzumaki lalui untuk menuju tempat restoran yang sewaktu ia sebutkan di _personal chatting_. Katanya sih makanan disana disediakan menu makanan vegetarian, aku memang suka sayuran sebelum adanya kebangkitan _kitsune_ ini. Sewaktu aku makan bento yang isinya sayuran, karena memang setiap hari aku memakan sayuran dan jarang memakan daging, rasa sayuran menjadi pahit, lidahku menjadi berbeda dari sebelumnya. Maka dari itu sewaktu istirahat sekolah, aku tidak makan, aku malah membuang semua sayuran yang ada di kotak bekal. Aku hanya memakan daging sapi yang kusiapkan tapi hanya sedikit, aku juga tidak tau bakal menjadi seperti ini. Perubahan fisik dan mental aku semua berubah, haruskah aku menanyakan hal ini pada Sasuke- _kun_? Tapi kupikir-pikir nanti sajalah kalau bertemu dengannya lagi karena banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ku tannyakan. Untung saja Naruto Uzumaki mengajakku makan malam, aku sudah lapar hingga aku membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, seperti memakan Naruto Uzumaki.

Rasa lapar sedang berlangsung, aku hanya tidak bisa menahannya. Aku memeluk Naruto Uzumaki semakin erat, lagi menghirup aroma itu, lehernya memperlihatkan kulit kecoklatan seperti warna sapi muda. Aku mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak lagi, lagi-lagi aku memeluk erat Naruto Uzumaki.

 _ **Imajinasi Hinata Hyuga On**_

 _Hinata Hyuga bersama Naruto Uzumaki hanya berdua, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain saling mendekat. Hinata Hyuga yang berada diatas Naruto Uzumaki, ya mereka berada disebuah kamar, entah kamar siapa yang terlihat cahaya di dalamnya samar-samar. Hinata Hyuga yang tidak sabaran itu bernafas dengan berat sembari menatap tubuh Naruto Uzumaki yang berada di bawahnya "Aku sudah tidak sabar Naruto-kun" lalu merobek dengan kasar baju itu hingga tak karuan. Hinata Hyuga semakin mendekat dan menciumi aroma_ _Naruto Uzumaki_ _, menjilati tubuh itu, kemudian mengigitnya sampai berdarah. Hinata Hyuga menjilati jari jemarinya satu persatu karena ada darah yang menempel. Lidah Hinata Hyuga merasakan kenikmatan._ _Hinata Hyuga menikmati semua momen itu dengan pelan-pelan dan semakin tenggelam kedalam imajinasi._

" _Rasanya sangat lezat sayang." mata Hinata Hyuga berubah menjadi mata kitsune. Mata Hinata Hyuga pada bagian sclera merupakan lapisan permukaan eksternal mata yang biasanya berwarna putih tetapi kitsune memiliki warna merah atau kejinggaan. Bagian mata iris Hinata Hyuga yang normal berwarna lavender, kitsune memiliki iris berwarna hitam dan berbentuk oval._

 _Hinata Hyuga menyeringai menunjukan taring-taring kitsune "Aku menyukaimu." Kembali Hinata Hyuga menikmati makan malam yang sangat lezat! Menggigit daging segar dari jari-jari Naruto Uzumaki, mengoyak-ngoyak bagian dalam tubuh dengan kuku jari-jari tangan._

 _ **Imajinasi Hinata Hyuga Off**_

Sedang aku terperangkap dalam imajinasiku, belum selesai menikmati momen itu Naruto Uzumaki memanggilku hingga aku tersadar dari lamunan.

"Hinata- _chan_?" panggil Naruto Uzumaki.

"Y-ya?" aku sadar dan jadi gugup _'Glup'_ menelan air liur.

"Kalau kau memelukku terlalu erat, mungkin aku akan menciummu nanti." mendengar itu, aku melebarkan kedua mataku karena kaget dan berkata "Ma-maaf…" sembari melonggarkan pelukanku.

Aku mencoba untuk tenang dan mataku berubah menjadi normal kembali. Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ tidak memberitahuku tentang efek imajinasi karena lapar, bisa gila aku karnanya.

Aku melihat langit malam, masih tak ada bintang dan bulan "Naruto- _kun_." aku memanggilnya.

"Ya Hinata- _chan_?"

"Bisa lebih cepat?" ujarku sembari meremas ujung rokku.

"Aku sudah lapar…" dengan nada manja " _Ne… Naruto-kun hayaku…"_

" _Okey!_ Pegangan yang erat." Naruto Uzumaki bersemangat lalu ia menambah kecepatan motornya itu.

Aku kembali memegang erat Naruto Uzumaki, angin menerpa hingga helai-helai rambutku melambai-lambai seakan-akan terbang mengikuti arus angin. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto Uzumaki mengatakan "Sebelum kita makan, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu." Ia membelokan motornya

"Baiklah… tapi setelah itu kita makan ya." ujarku yang mulai lapar.

.

Satu jam kemudian Naruto Uzumaki telah berada di Yokohama Jepang –

.

Naruto Uzumaki berhenti, aku pun turun dan melepaskan helm "Yokohama?" lalu menaruh helm kemudian melihat sekeliling.

Distrik Minatomirai sebenarnya adalah distrik yang baru mulai dikemangkan sejak tahun 1983 untuk menyokong perekonomian kota Yokohama. Letaknya berada di pinggir pantai dan dekat dengan pusat komersil di pusat kota Yokohama sangat mudah diakses dari Tokyo dan kota-kota besar lainnya. Aku menikmati paronama kota, dan _landmark tower_ gedung tertinggi di Minatomirai Yokhama, pada malam hari banyak kemilau lampu-lampu yang menerangi malam memberi kesan mewah di langit malam kota Yokohama.

"Naruto- _kun_!" memanggilnya sembari tersenyum lalu menghampiri Naruto Uzumaki "Ayo kita ke _Sky Garden_." memegang tangannya "Ayo… Naruto- _kun_ …" aku menarik lengannya kemudian berlari kecil menuju _sky garden_ , tempat observasi di lantai 69 _landmark tower_ untuk melihat keindaham panorama malam kota pelabuhan yang terkenal ini lebih luas.

Aku dan Naruto Uzumaki sedang menaiki _elevator_ menuju lantai 69. Biasanya untuk akses ke _landmark tower_ buka setiap hari dengan tiket masuknya 1000 yen untuk dewasa, 800 yen untuk pelajar SMP dan SMA, 500 yen untuk pelajar SD dan 200 yen untuk balita. Setelah menaiki _elevator_ dari sini kami bisa lihar panorama seluruh kota Yokohama hingga Tokyo dari kejauhan. Pencahayaan objeknya sangat memukai, indah sehingga kami tidak bosan melihat pemandangannya dan sesekali aku _selfie_ bersama Naruto Uzumaki mengambil gambar pemandangan kota Yokohama.

"Krruukk...Kkkyyrruuk..." bunyi ini menandakanaku tidak sadar bahwa tadi aku lapar.

Aku memegang perutku lalu menatap Naruto Uzumaki "Naruto- _kun_..." dengan wajah sedih aku mengangkat kedua alisku "Lapar... hehehe." ujarku.

Naruto Uzumaki memegang tanganku "Ayo kita makan!" dengan tersenyum tepat di depanku "Mau makan apa Hinata- _chan_?" tanya Naruto Uzumaki.

"Da-daging!" perutku ini sangat ingin daging sapi "Bolehkah?" aku memiringkan kepala sedikit.

"Daging?" Naruto Uzumaki mengangkat kedua alisnya "Tidak seperti biasanya, tapi baiklah ayo!" Naruto Uzumaki masih memegang tanganku berjalan berdampingan, mencari tempat makan yang menyediakan daging sapi.

Aku sangat beruntung bisa jalan-jalan bersama dengan Naruto Uzumaki, aku ini seorang yang berbahaya untuk manusia, dengan kemampuan sempurna _kitsune_ para manusia terutama _gender_ pria mampu tunduk padaku tapi kali ini aku belum bangkit seutuhnya. Aku harus bersyukur dengan takdir ini…

.

.

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

.

.

Setelah motor Naruto Uzumaki berhenti di depan apartemenku, aku turun dari motornya dan langit bergemuruh lalu petir menyambar dengan jelas hingga membuatku kaget hingga aku tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto Uzumaki dari belakang tapi Naruto Uzumaki diam saja lalu melepaskan pelukanku dengan pelan.

' _Ada apa dengan Naruto?'_ ujarku dalam hati.

Rintik-rintik hujan mengenai tubuhku menyeluruh pelahan-lahan rambut ini basah serta badan hingga jenjang kedua kakiku. Mataku melihat Naruto Uzumaki menarik tangan kananku, berlari bersama dan tetesan rintik hujan membentuk butiran-butiran lembut menerpa kami. Aku berkedip, bernafas terengah-engah lalu tersenyum, melihat punggung badannya yang begitu basah. Aku suka hujan, rintik basahnya mengetarkan jiwaku, hatiku bersenandung, bersenang-senang mendendangkan nada-nada degupan perasaan cinta, walau dingin menerka tubuh ini aku merasakan hangat tangan yang ia pegang menjalar seperti sengatan magnet. Aroma hujan dan dirimu itu menyenangkan, terasa manis dan hangat. Kan kucurahkan cinta ini untuk fantasiku dan tak pernah kuungkapkan padamu selamanya… Begitu murni cinta yang kini kurasakan hingga seakan-akan tak kuasa aku menahan.

"Naruto- _kun!_ " panggilku yang membuatnya berhenti berlari dan berbalik menatapku, saat ini aku ingin menjerit, berteriak mengatakan _I love you_ "Lepaskan tanganku." Ia melihatku heran. Menatapku dalam hujan, aku merasakan sejuknya hati ini saat memandangmu bersama guyuran hujan dan angin menerpa, saat itu lah aku mulai merasakan sakitnya kebangkitan _kitsune._

Bisa bersamamu hari ini, aku merasa sangat senang "Berhenti memperlakukanku seakan anak kecil!" oh tidak aku mulai marah tak tahu sebabnya.

"Pikiranku saat ini sedang kacau, aku merasa tak enak badan." aku melangkah mundur menjauh dari Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hinata- _chan_ , kau tak apa-apa?" Naruto Uzumaki menarikku dalam pelukannya sebelum kulangkahkan kakiku lebih jauh "Maaf Hinata- _chan_ , aku tidak begitu mengerti. Aku hanya cemburu sebab aku begitu menyayangimu dan cemburuku ini karena aku memiliki perasaan sayang padamu. Aku sekarang yang berada si sampingmu kenapa kau selalu bercerita tentang Sasuke Uchiha ketika kita makan bersama." lalu aku melepaskan pelukan dan mendorong sedikit keras agar aku tidak mencium aroma menyenangkan itu dari tubuhnya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menanyakan orang yang berharga untukku!" dahiku berkerut karena kesal "Dan andai saja kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku kini." Aku berlari melewatinya dalam hujan menuju apartemen.

"Tunggu Hinata- _chan_." Naruto Uzumaki ikut berlari mengejarku.

"Jangan dekati aku!" tolong lah kau mengerti Naruto, aku sekarang lagi menahan sakit saat kebangkitan _Kitsune_ ini.

"Hinata- _chan_ dengarkan aku!" aku masih berlari menuju pintu apartemenku " _Watashi zutto…zutto aishiteru Hinata-chan!"_ mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Naruto Uzumaki tepat di depan pintu apartemen, aku berhenti dan menunduk sesaat tersenyum senang. Jarang sekali ada laki-laki yang mengatakan cinta dengan kata _ai_ , biasanya para lelaki mengucapkan _daisuki_ tapi Naruto Uzumaki sungguh serius dengan cintanya? Penyataan _aishiteru_ itu untuk lamaran pernikahan… Oh tuhan…

Hujan semakin deras dan tubuhku tak mampu menahan kebangkitan ini. Aku ingat obat yang Sasuke- _kun_ berikan kepadaku... tapi kenapa masih sakit setelah menelannya. Lalu aku melihat kebelakang melihat Naruto Uzumaki semakin mendekatiku, aku menekan kode keamanan dan membuka pintu apartemen. Tiba-tiba aroma Naruto Uzumaki terasa semakin kuat dan ternyata dia telah memegang pergelangan tangan kiriku yang membuatku harus berbalik menatap mata yang biru itu.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" aku membentaknya lalu Naruto Uzumaki melepaskan pergelangan tanganku.

"Aku sungguh menyukaimu, kumohon maafkan sikapku itu." Naruto Uzumaki menatapku.

Aku tidak sanggup berbohong padanya, aku juga menyukaimu tapi tidak bisa. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja saat ini.

"Naruto- _kun..."_ aku berbalik dan membuka pintu apartemen lalu menutup keras pintu apartemen setelah bertengkar dengannya.

"Hinata!" panggilnya dari luar pintu apartemen, sedang aku menahan kesakitan "Aaahh!" teriakku tak tahan menahan sakit, rasa sakit ini seperti tertusuk-tusuk jarum. Setidaknya rasa sakit ini tidak sesakit kebangkitan pertamaku, waktu itu sangat sakit seperti tulang-tulangku patah.

Saat ini pengelihatanku menjadi lebih tajam dari biasanya, aku merasa sudah mengenali pengelihatan ini karena saat aku berubah mataku pun ikut berubah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ia menggedor pintu tapi aku abaikan. Menutup mulutku dengan menggigit dua jari telunjuk dan tengah hingga berdarah karena taringku mulai tumbuh kembali, bernafas dengan beratnya "Pergilah!" hah... nafasku terasa berat "Tapi—" sebelum dia selesai berkata aku menyela "AKU TIDAK MENYUKAIMU, jadi pergilah!" dengan hati yang berat aku mengatakannya. Penyakit ini tidak bisa kau sembuhkan, bahkan dokter pun. Hanya tuhanlah, karena aku berbeda, tak pantas untuk melewati batasanku.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang." aku mendengar jelas suara kecewa itu.

"Maaf…" bisikku yang tak bisa dia dengar. Ekor-ekorku mulai tumbuh satu per satu sampai tiga ekor, pertama ekorku muncul dari tengah kemudian tumbuh bertambah dua menjadi tiga.

"Aku tidak menyerah Hinata- _chan_. Jaga dirimu." setelah mendengar ini aku tak lagi mencium aroma menyenangkan pada tubuh Naruto Uzumaki.

Aku menangis dalam diam karena ucapanku dan rasa sakit ini, melihat ekor-ekorku berwarna putih memancarkan cahaya biru api.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku membutuhkanmu…" aku meniup seruling lalu munculah sosok pelayan rubah tepat di depan Hinata Hyuga.

"Hinata- _sama_ , ada yang bisa saya bantu? Saya tidak sanggup melihat Hinata- _sama_ kesakitan." ujar Hanabi seorang rubah berekor enam itu.

"Sa..Sasuke- _kun_." aku mengambil nafas, terengah-engah "Panggil Sasuke sekarang!" perintahku pada Hanabi.

 **TBC**

 **Catatan**

Author cuma mau kasih info aja untuk karakter Naruto Uzumaki, dia tidak mempunyai kumis kucing disini, lalu Sasuke Uchiha disini memakai kacamata dan rambutnya sama seperti umur Sasuke masih remaja bukannya sudah dewasa (pada cerita asli Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha rambutnya mirip Madara Uchiha), sekarang Hinata Hyuga seperti biasa berambut panjang, berponi, dan matanya bisa berubah sesuai mata _kitsune_ lalu (tak ada tambahan begitu juga dengan Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga, Kiba, dan teman lainnya).

Hmm soal judul aku memang pakai google translate yah, memang tidak bisa dipercaya si translatenya.. baiklah aku koreksi lagi judulnya dan diganti dengan nine tails white fox karena aku ga milih tailed itu jadi tails karena ekornya banyak dan plural.


End file.
